Friend? or Boyfriend?
by caprice75
Summary: Au lycée Konoha, on accueille un nouveau. C'est supposé être mon meilleur ami, mais à présent… J'ai envie de beaucoup plus ! Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est plus amis mais ensemble. Comment l'avoir pour ami alors qu'il est si sexy ! Venez lire mon histoire, elle est longue… Chapitre 1 amélioré !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Friend ? or Boyfriend ?

**Auteur :** caprice75

**Genre :** Romance, schoolfic (possibilité de m-preg)

**Couple :** Naru/Sasu (ou dans le sens inverse) et les autres à découvrir ultérieurement

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto Mais la création de l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination.

**Résumé :** Au lycée Konoha, on accueille un nouveau. C'est supposé être mon meilleur ami, mais à présent… J'ai envie de beaucoup plus ! Il est tellement sexy ! Venez lire mon histoire, elle est longue…

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma première fiction, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, afin que je m'améliore.

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Dans la ville de Konoha, trois ans auparavant, vivaient à proximité deux familles : les Uchiha et les Uzumaki.

La famille Uchiha constituée de Fugaku 40 ans (le père), Mikoto 40 ans (la mère), Itachi 16 ans (le fils ainé) et Sasuke 14 ans (le fils cadet).

La famille Uzumaki composée de Minato 40 ans (le père), Kushina 40 ans (la mère), Yahiko 17 ans (le fils ainé) et Naruto 14 ans (le fils cadet).

* * *

Ces deux familles étaient très liées. Les pères, les mères et les fils cadet étaient les meilleurs amis au monde. Les femmes ayant accouchés de leur cadet dans le même hôpital et dans des chambres jointes. Les pères étant d'anciens amis s'étant perdus de vue. Les fils cadet ayant grandis ensembles.

Toutefois, les fils ainés étaient amants. Cela débuta un an auparavant, quand Itachi eu une bouffé de chaleur en apercevant Yahiko entièrement nue dans son lit qui se caressait… Le futur couple passa une nuit agitée rempli de sexe, de sexe et encore de sexe. Le lendemain Itachi ne put s'asseoir de toute la journée. Les membres des deux familles l'acceptèrent sans désagrément.

Malheureusement, toutes ces personnes durent se séparer. Fugaku fut muté à Los Angeles et toute sa famille le suivi. Les séparations furent déchirantes en particulier pour les cadets. Il n'y a qu'en période de fête qu'ils se retrouvèrent.

Itachi et Yahiko formaient toujours un couple. La distance n'était pas un obstacle. Le sexe par téléphone, une activité qu'ils pratiquaient régulièrement.

Sasuke et Naruto comparaient le nombre de leurs conquêtes au fil des ans, mais bien sur, rien de très sérieux. Eh oui du haut de leur 14 ans jusqu'à leur 17 ans, ils étaient considérés comme de vraies tombeurs. Leur beauté fleurissait de jour en jour.

Les parents discutaient de tous et de rien, comme leurs fils pendant des heures.

Un changement s'opère trois ans plus tard. L'histoire débute par l'annonce du retour des membres de la famille Uchiha…

* * *

POV Naruto

Maman m'a dit que les Uchiha vont revenir. J'ai tellement hâte de les revoir surtout mon meilleur ami Sasuke. Il est comment dire, brun avec une coupe sortie tous droit d'un personnage de manga. Il a des yeux aussi noirs que du charbon, magnifique, mais qui vous déstabilisent d'un simple de regard. Ses rares sourires sont aussi précieux que ceux d'un bambin. Il est si intelligent que je le considère comme un génie mais n'allez pas le lui dire.

Fin POV Naruto

_- Maman à quelle heure, leur avion atterrit ?_ demandais-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- _A 17h15 mon chérie. On viendra te chercher au lycée et on filera à l'aéroport. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?_

_- Oui maman ! Bon j'y vais où je vais arriver en retard au bahut._

_- D'accord mon chérie, passe une bonne journée. Soit attentif en cours !_

_- Oui oui bisous_

* * *

Naruto partis en courant afin d'attraper son bus qui arriva au même moment. Dans le bus, il posta son ticket et se dirigea vers son ami des chiens, Kiba en compagnie de son mec, le psychopathe de service, Gaara. Il s'installa au fond du bus, à leur côté après avoir échangé une accolade.

_- Alors les mecs, comment va ? _s'informa Naruto._  
_

_- Bien et toi mec ?_ demanda Kiba._  
_

_- Ça va bien. Ma mère m'a dit que les Uchiha vont revenir _répondit Naruto grappé de son fidèle sourire lumineux._  
_

_- Waouh alors Sasuke revient ? On va pouvoir le revoir ! Ça fait un bail _s'exclama Kiba le sourire aux lèvres._  
_

_- C'est Ino et Sakura qui vont être contentes ha ha ha _ricana Gaara._  
_

_- Ferme là Gaara ! Ces garces ne le toucheront que des yeux _rumina Naruto._  
_

_- Oh Naruto tu es encore accro ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée d'être avec lui. Tu vas lui proposer à son retour ? _s'étonna Gaara._  
_

_- Mmh... Je me suis encore réveillé dans des draps mouillés. Ma mère risque de criser._

_- Bon les mecs si on ne descend pas maintenant on va être en retard _conclua Kiba._  
_

_- On te suit bébé.  
_

Les trois garçons descendirent du bus. Ils remirent leur sacs sur leur dos et épaules. Ils marchèrent vers le lycée tout en poursuivirent leur discussion.

* * *

_- Merde les mecs, vous ne pouvez pas arrêtés vos marques d'affections en public. Ça me rappel que je n'ai pas de copain _se lamenta Naruto._  
_

_- T'inquiète pas Naruto, Sasuke revient et si tu ne m'as pas menti, lui aussi tu ne le laisse pas indifférent._

_- Hein ? Je ne suis pas au courant ! Raconte !_

_- Pff… Bah... avant que je ne reparte au Japon, on a bu et on s'est roulé une pelle. Mais... dans le feu de l'action, on a dit des choses à propos de nos sentiments. On était si sérieux que j'ai crus à tous et on a fait l'amour.  
_

_- Attend ! Vous avez couchez ensemble OU vous avez fait l'amour? _questionna Kiba._  
_

_- Justement ! On a fait l'amour ! C'était très tendre, il était très tendre. J'ai même pas vu le temps passé, ni le nombre de fois qu'on l'a fait et refait tellement c'était bien_ médita Naruto.

_- Beuh mais c'est obligé que vous êtes ensemble maintenant !_

_- Bah… Le lendemain, quand on s'est réveillé dans le même lit. On s'est câliné et il m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais son meilleur pote et qu'il pouvait oublier._

_- Comment ça oublier? _demandèrent Gaara et Kiba à l'unisson._  
_

_- Bah comme quoi entre nous c'était normal. Que comme je suis son meilleur ami y avait pas de conséquences, je suis pas un coup d'un soir... Enfin c'est que j'ai compris.  
_

_- Rho le con ! Il n'a pas accepté ces sentiments moi je dis ! Ta fais quoi ?_

_- Rien. Mais dans les toilettes de l'aéroport, il m'a fait une petite gâterie et m'a dit que ce postérieur lui était réservé. J'ai acquiescé, mais quand on est ressorti il m'a à peine jeté un regard._

_- Bon n'y pense plus. Tu verras tous ça avec lui _le rassura Gaara en lui accordant un sourire amical._  
_

_- Et tu nous raconteras si ça se passe mal _ajouta Kiba._  
_

_- Hein ?_

_- Hé tu ne veux pas inquiéter tes potes quand même ! _s'offusqua Kiba._  
_

_- Non certainement pas ha ha.  
_

_- Allons y le prof va pas tarder _s'inquiéta Gaara._  
_

* * *

Ils entrèrent en classe et saluèrent chacun de leurs amis, avant l'arrivée du prof. Celui-ci tarda à arriver, alors Naruto pus annoncer la grande nouvelle.

_- Sasuke est de retour ! _scanda Naruto._  
_

_- Kyaa mon Sasuchérie revient ! Il faut que je me fasse belle ! _s'extasia Sakura._  
_

_- Grand front, face à moi tu ne peux rien. Il tombera sous mon charme _se moqua Ino._  
_

_- La ferme salle guenon ! _répliqua Sakura.

_- URUSAI ! Sasuke décidera de lui-même qui l'intéresse c'est compris ?_ demanda Gaara en réclamant le silence.

_- Oui_ répondirent les filles à l'unisson.

_- Naru..na..Naruto tu va aller chercher Sasuke avec ta famille ?_ interrogea la jeune Hyuga, timide, du nom d'Hinata.

_- Oui. Mes parents passent après les cours et on va direct à l'aéroport._

_- Dis Naruto je peux venir avec toi ?_ demanda mielleusement Sakura en battant des cils.

_- Non je ne crois pas_ répondit Naruto d'un ton sec.

* * *

Cet échange se termina par l'arrivée tardive du professeur de mathématiques.

_- Bonjour les enfants ! Navré vraiment, j'ai aidé une vieille dame et.._

_- Stop sensei on connait la chanson_ s'exclama Neji, le cousin d'Hinata.

_- Bon que le cours commence._

La sonnerie retentis au même moment.

_- Bon et bien juste quelque exercices et-_

_- Non !_ crièrent en chœur les élèves.

_- OK allez-vous-en. Mais révisez quand même un peu ou la directrice va me surveiller si vos résultats sont trop faibles.  
_

_- A qui la faute si on a jamais de cours de maths ? _se peina Tenten en refaisant ses macarons._  
_

- _Ha ha... vous n'allez pas le dire à Tsunade hein ?_ se rassura Kakashi sensei.

- _Oui_ répondirent la classe.

* * *

La classe alla au prochain cours. Au fur et à mesure que la journée passa, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pensé à ses retrouvailles avec son (petit ?) ami. Au self, il fut si distrait qu'il ne mangea qu'un bol de ramen, au lieu des cinq habituel.

La journée se poursuivit et Naruto adopta un tout autre comportement. Il se trémoussait sur sa chaise et poussait des soupirs toutes les secondes. Iruka sensei en eu tellement marre, qu'il les laissa sortir un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours.

* * *

Le groupe se rendit à la sortie du bahut. Tous attendaient les parents de Naruto. Lorsqu'une voiture bleu, plus précisément une Picasso, apparut à l'intersection de la rue, Naruto fit de grands gestes tout sourire.

_- Maman ! Papa !_

_- Oh mon chérie, ça a été les cours ?_

_- Oui c'était super ! On peut y aller maintenant ?_

_- Voyons Naruto, laisse nous saluer tes camarades. Comment ça va Kiba, Gaara ! Et... tous les autres ?_ interrogea Kushina.

- _Bien madame._

_- Vous devriez rentrer chez vous faire vos devoirs non ? _s'informa Minato suspicieusement.

_- Si monsieur _répliquèrent en cœur les ados.

- _Bon on va y aller, on souhaite éviter les embouteillages._

- _Au revoir !_ crièrent tous le monde.

- _Au revoir_ répondirent les Uzumaki.

Naruto et ses parents montèrent en voiture et partirent en direction de l'aéroport. Naruto était tellement excité, il s'imaginait toute les scènes possibles et inimaginables qui pourraient se produire lors des retrouvailles. Il se souvint de cette nuit mémorable avec Sasuke, leur déclaration respective et le lendemain lorsqu'il s'était réveillé auprès de l'ébène. Il se souvint que cette nuit il avait aimé comme jamais, d'ailleurs ce fut la première fois. C'est lors de cette nuit, qu'ils ont compris que comme leurs ainés, ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis longtemps.

Flashback

Deux jeunes garçons entrèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel après une soirée agité, rempli d'alcool. Ils se déshabillèrent avec hâte et plongèrent sous la couette. L'un comme l'autre ils étaient totalement soul. Installés nue sous la couette, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux sans oser se toucher. Puis Sasuke craqua et se jeta sur Naruto. Ils firent l'amour tendrement, doucement et passionnément. Après l'acte, Sasuke câlina Naruto en débutant une conversation.

_- Naruto._

_- Oui ?_ interrogea Naruto la boule au ventre.

_- Je- je j.. je t'aime ! _lâcha Sasuke le rouge aux joues cachés par la pénombre de la chambre.

_- ... je... Moi.. moi aussi Sasuke je t'aime et depuis longtemps j'ai l'impression_ répondit Naruto en imitant parfaitement, son ami Hinata.

_- Je pense comme toi ! C'est comme si c'était prémédité. J'ai encore envie _dit-il en lui grignotant le lobe de l'oreille.

- _Nnh Sasu.. ke han..._

Ils continuèrent leurs ébats jusqu'à plus soif.

Fin flashback

* * *

Arrivé à destination Minato gara la voiture. Les Uzumaki se dirigèrent vers le terminal 7. Il était 17h05, l'avion atterrirait dans 10 minutes.

Lorsque l'avion arriva, Naruto le regarda atterrir. Avec ses parents ils attendirent les Uchiha.

Le calvaire de Naruto prit fin, à la vue d'une famille brune et d'une grande beauté.

Des cris hystériques le réveillèrent de son songe. Sa mère se précipita tous comme son père vers la famille. Ils furent réceptionnés l'un comme l'autre par leur meilleur amis respectifs. Itachi vint saluer Naruto par une poignée de main alors que Sasuke lui lança un regard transperçant.

_- Dobe tu bave_ dit Sasuke avec son perpétuel rictus.

_- Teme shut up !_

_- Oh you speak in English now ? _cingla Sasuke._  
_

_- Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi cinglant ? Pourtant t'es tellement sexy_ dis-je à voit haute malgré moi.

_- …Naruto ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'es-ce pas ?_

_- Évidement ! Quoi tu va me sortir que ce n'était pas vrai ! Qu'il faut qu'on oubli tout pour pas briser notre amitié et bla bla bla répliqua Naruto les larmes aux yeux et la voix enroué.  
_

_- Au contraire, j'ai dis à mes parents que tu allais devenir mon mec dès qu'on pose les pieds au Japon._

_- __…Tu ne me mens pas hein ? Je ne rêve pas ? _s'étonna Naruto._  
_

_- Non b-é-b-é…_ murmura Sasuke, langoureusement à son oreille.

_- Oh Sasuke ne dis pas ça comme ça, ou je vais.. han mmh  
_

* * *

Le nouveau couple oublia complètement où ils étaient. Itachi et ses parents, déjà au courant des intentions de Sasuke ne furent pas surpris. Par contre, Minato et Kushina restèrent subjugués. Leur fils cadet, leur bouille blonde, leur petit ramen… cajolait avec Sasuke !

_- Désolé que vous l'appreniez comme ça se peina Mikoto.  
_

_- Mikoto pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis !_

_- On ne pouvait pas. Sasuke a été catégorique_ répondit Fugaku.

_- On n'aura pas de petits enfants, sauf si la génétiques progresse_ chuchota Minato.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que nos enfants sont heureux, c'est le principal non ?_ dit Mikoto vêtu d'un sourire apaisant._  
_

_- Oui tu as raison Mikoto. Nous devrions les séparés avant qu'ils ne tournent un porno s'écria Kushina.  
_

_- J'y vais_ s'exclama Itachi, un fin rictus sur les lèvres.

Le couple toujours ailleurs ne fit pas attention à Itachi. Ce dernier se mit derrière eux et…

**J'espère que ce début vous a plus. Je vais attendre un mois avant de poster le prochain chapitre. J'attends un mois afin de pouvoir lire les reviews que j'aurais et prendre en compte vos ressenti.**

* * *

Caprice75 : Pfiou c'est finis, ma première fiction.

Sasuke : Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ici ?

Naruto : Arrête sasu, il faut qu'elle mette l'eau à la bouche au lectrices/lecteurs.

Sasuke : mais j'ai envie qu'on ba***

Naruto : surveille ton vocabulaire chéri

Caprice75 : je suis d'accord. En plus tu as un mois entier à passer avec Naruto avant le prochain chapitre.

Sasuke : et alors ? Dans la fic aussi

Caprice75 : Tu as oublié ton fan club ?

Sasuke : Ok j'ai compris. Vient bébé on y va.

Naruto : Tous ce que tu veux chérie. Dis Sasuke tu me suceras ma ****

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre

On apprendra où se trouve Yahiko (et non je ne l'ai pas oublié).

Le fan club de Sasuke sera de retour.

On aura un aperçut de la vie du couple Naruto/Sasuke à présent réunit.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Friend ? or Boyfriend ?

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Humour

Raiting : M et ATTENTION le langage est assez osé sans pour autant être violent. Bref c'est très familier !

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ou Sasuke/Naruto, Yahiko/Itachi ou Itachi/Yahiko, Gaara/Kiba et les autres à découvrir ultérieurement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. La création de l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination.

Résumé : Les Uchiha sont de retour dans la ville de Konoha. Les retrouvailles sont longues mais en valle la peine. Les parents Uzumaki ont la surprise de découvrir quelque chose à propos de leur cadet. Yahiko est enfin présent. Sasuke provoque une émeute au Lycée Konoha.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **Mme Potter-Snape**, **Lenachan33**, **Elladora Artemys Malfoy**, **choco97**, **DrawnNaruSasu** et **misaki-sama007**. Merci aussi aux lecteurs/lectrices qui ont lu mon histoire mais n'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews, ça ne prend pas moins d'une minute donc n'hésitez pas s'il vous plait.

**Chapitre 2 : Bon retour « mon amour »**

Le couple toujours ailleurs ne fit pas attention à Itachi. Ce dernier se mit derrière eux et les poussa à terre. Les deux garçons, complètement prient par surprise, atterrir ridiculement sur le popotin et emmêlés bizarrement l'un à l'autre.

_- Put*** mais t'es MALADE !_

_- Non, je me sens bien, merci de t'inquiéter, « beau frère »_ répond Itachi avec un grand sourire.

_- Qu… !_ s'empourpra Naruto.

_- Oui tu as bien entendu._

_- Ani.. ne refais plus jamais ça, entendu ?_ menaça Sasuke.

_- Roh ! Quelle chochotte ! Même pas d'humour pfft. Bon maintenant arrêter vos élans d'affections ! On est encore dans l'aéroport._

_- Aaah !_ S'écria Naruto.

_- Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part mon cœur ?_ s'inquiéta Sasuke.

_- Non.. « mon cœur » ? Oh Sasuke tu es trop mignon ! Je t'.. Kuso mes parents nous ont…_

_- Oui ET ils continuent de vous mater, mais t'en fait pas, ils l'ont bien pris._

_- Mmh euh._

* * *

Les deux couples s'avancèrent vers les enfants. Un long ? Très long blanc s'installa, sans que qui que ce soit, ne prennent la parole chez les Uzumaki. Sasuke creusa l'abcès.

_- Acceptez-vous ma relation avec votre fils cadet ? Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon amant ?_

_- Euh… écoute Sasuke… Naruto est un de mes biens les plus préc.._

_- Evidement qu'on accepte p'tite tête !_

_- Chérie j'étais en train de parler._

_Tu faisais ton diplomate et c'est chiant, trop lent, donc j'accélère la donne. Oh cesse de bouder ou je risque de commettre un viol ! Tu sais parfaitement que tu es irrésistible comme ça !_

_- Je t'aime_ s'exclame Minato en embrassant sa femme tendrement et goulument.

_- Ça suffit ! rentrons !_ s'écria Naruto

_- Oui allons y_ conclue Fugaku fatigué du long voyage en avion.

_- Tout le monde en voiture !_

* * *

Les deux familles partirent ensemble en direction de la voiture. Tout à coup, un profond cri de joie explosa à leur côté et une ombre fila tel une flèche vers une Range Rover orange.

Remisent de leur surprise, les familles rejoignirent le raffut provoqué par deux jeunes hommes.

_- Je t'aime mmh !_

_- Moi aussi bébé, mais calme toi voyons, tu es limite en train de me déshabiller et ça ne me dis rien de le faire devant un public_ répliqua Yahiko gêné.

_- Tsss ok mais à la maison ce sera la totale !_ bouda Itachi.

_- C'est toujours la totale bwahahaha_ le rassura Yahiko.

Après les embrassades et les nouvelles échangées, ils partirent tous en direction de la nouvelle maison des Uchiha, que Fugaku avait acheté et aménagé 2 mois plutôt.

La maison se trouvait dans le même quartier que les Uzumaki, juste en face.

* * *

Les Uchiha installés dans leur nouvelle maison, invitèrent les Uzumaki à prolonger les retrouvailles. Les femmes cuisinèrent pendant que les hommes discutèrent de bons vieux souvenirs. Dans la nouvelle chambre d'Itachi, les deux couples discutèrent des potins actuels, dans leur cercle d'ami(e)s.

_- Kiba est toujours l'uke ?_ s'informa Sasuke.

_- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup trop sa position et qu'il ne voulait absolument pas changé. Ils ont déjà essayés mais ils n'ont pas appréciés_ répondit Naruto.

_- Bah tant que leur couple fonctionne c'est l'essentiel non ?_ ajouta Itachi.

_- C'est sûr que tu les comprends, vue ta position similaire « à Kiba »_ ricana Sasuke.

_- Urusai stupide frère ! Ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi et mon mec_ s'énerva Itachi.

_- Vrai ! Et Sasuke ne fait pas le malin ! Toi aussi, il t'arrive d'écarter les jambes, en tout cas ça ne va pas tarder bwahahaha_ riposta Yahiko.

_- Hn. Pourquoi tu souris toi ?_

_- Tu es trop sexy quand tu boude. Ne montre ce visage à personne d'autre !_ répliqua Naruto.

Naruto très excité, sauta sur Sasuke et l'embrassa passionnément. Les garçons oublièrent complètement où ils étaient et commencèrent à se déshabiller prestement. Ils revinrent à la réalité à cause de l'interruption de leurs ainés.

_- Nan mais ça va pas ! Vous allez forniquer ailleurs que dans ma chambre !_ explosa Itachi.

_- Gomen gomen oniisan on ne le refera plus._

_- Oh ! Il est bien docile_ dirent les frères Uzumaki à l'unisson.

_- Je respect mon frère tout simplement._

_- Bon descendons manger_ conclut Itachi.

_- Allons-y ! On va bien se remplire la paaanse !_ s'enthousiasmèrent le duo Uzumaki, connut pour être de véritables gloutons.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent à table. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale. A la fin du dîner, chacun s'appliqua à exécuter une tâche ménagère : faire la vaisselle, débarrasser la table et passer un coup de balai sous celle-ci.

La nuit se présenta. Les familles se séparèrent en se souhaitant une bonne nuit et chacun alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain chez les Uchiha, dès 6h, Fugaku se prépara à sortir, un croissant à la main. Itachi, suite au départ de son père, se leva et s'engouffra sous la douche. Mikoto se réveilla lentement, se toiletta, se pomponna et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Quant à Sasuke, il s'éveilla paisiblement, puis envoya un message à son petit ami afin de le réveiller : _Bonjour chérie, tu me manque alors dépêche-toi de te préparer. Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure._

Du côté des Uzumaki, le même rituel s'exécuta. Naruto émergea de son lit le sourire aux lèvres, en aillant lu le message de son petit copain. Toute la famille jaillit chez les Uchiha pour prendre le petit déjeuner copieux, dressé par Mikoto.

Itachi et Yahiko quittèrent la chambre de celui-ci le souffle court et partirent ensemble à l'Université de Konoha, sans pour autant, bien évidemment, continuer de se faire quelques petites gâteries, en cours de route.

Mikoto et Kushina, accompagnèrent Minato au travail. A côté de son lieu de travail, un nouveau salon de beauté avait ouvert au centre commercial. Elles se devaient d'y aller !

Vers 7h30, Naruto et Sasuke, quittèrent la maison Uchiha, après le p'tit déj complet de la maitresse des lieux. Ils attendirent le bus à l'arrêt et Naruto remercia Sasuke pour son message.

_- Merci beaucoup bébé pour ton message. Ça m'a fait super plaisir. Tu sais je t'aime de plus en plus ! _remercia Naruto en s'empourprant.

_- Je t'aime aussi chérie. Ah le bus est là !_

Ils montèrent jusqu'au fond du bus et rejoignirent leurs amis.

_- Salut les mecs ! Alors Uchiha, content d'être de retour ?_ s'exclama Kiba.

_- Vous êtes enfin ensembles ?_ rajouta Gaara.

_- Salut. Oui et oui_ répondit le dénommé Uchiha.

_- Ton fan club va te courir de nouveau après ha ha_ rapporta Gaara.

_- Hn._

_- Personne ne s'approchera de lui ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est à moi ! Et ces poufs vont vite le comprendre !_

_- Hn_ grogna Sasuke avec son fidèle rictus aux lèvres.

_- Bon allons-y c'est notre arrêt !_

_- On te suit mon chien fougueux._

_- Eh pas celui-là !_

_- Alors ma p'tite croquette au chocolat c'est mieux ?_ questionna Gaara.

_- Mmh_

Les quatre garçons sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lycée Konoha. Ils laissèrent Sasuke devant le bureau de la directrice et partirent en classe. Avant de reprendre le chemin, Naruto échangea des mots doux avec son bien aimé et un tendre baissé.

En arrivant en classe, tout le monde les salua et s'installa rapidement lorsqu'Iruka sensei, le professeur d'anglais arriva.

* * *

Quinze minutes plus tard, le cours fut interrompu. La directrice rentra suivi de Sasuke.

_- Bonjours Iruka sensei, je vous laisse Sasuke Uchiha, il sera dans votre classe dès aujourd'hui. Je vous prie de m'excusez mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un parent. Au revoir et Sasuke on se voit ce weekend._

_- Hn._

_- Au revoir Mme la directr.._

_- Bye obaasan !_ _On se voit ce weekend_ cria Naruto.

_- BAKA ! C'est Mme la directrice pour toi !_

Tsunade partit pour son rendez-vous. Après le départ, de la dirigeante du Lycée Konoha, Iruka sensei disputa Naruto et laissa Sasuke se présenter.

_- Naruto montre plus de respect envers la directrice, combien même qu'elle soit ta marraine ! Bon Sasuke présente toi s'il te plait._

_- Hn. Je m'appelle Sasuke et j'ai 17 ans._

_- Euh bien tu peux aller t'assoir maintenant, à côté de Lee._

_- Non, je n'aime mieux pas._

Il salua plusieurs de ces anciens camarades en se dirigeant jusqu'à son rayon de soleil.

_- Bécasse bouge !_

Ino se leva et partit s'assoir à côté de Lee. Sous l'œil effaré de toute la classe, Sasuke s'installa auprès de Naruto et lui fit la bise suivi d'un _« tu m'a manqué mon amour »_. Iruka sensei se reprit le premier, et commença son cours.

* * *

C'est pendant la pause du matin, qu'une tempête éclata. Naruto se fit bousculé et Sasuke encerclé par un amas de fille déjanté.

_- KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaahh Sasukeee-kuuuun !_ scandèrent le fan club.

_- Lâchez-moi ! Tout de suite ou je ne réponds plus de rien !_ explosa Sasuke.

_- Oooh Saaasukkee-kun on t'aiiiiiiiimeeeuh ! Lâche-toi pour nous kyaa !_ continuèrent de crier les filles.

_- URUSAII !_ hurla Naruto rouge de colère.

Il joua des coudes pour rejoindre Sasuke et lui roula un patin magistral. Cet acte laissa place à des pleurs et des crises de nerf.

_- Nooooooooonn ! Sasuke-kun pourquoi ? Ce mec est un minable !_ s'égosilla une fan.

_- La minable c'est toi ! Et ce mec est le mien. Aucune de vous ne m'intéresse donc laissez-nous tranquille et disparaissez !_

_- Posez à nouveau la main sur lui et je vous décalque ! Et j'men fou qu'vous soyez des gonzesses. Vous n'êtes que des cruches ! Regardez-vous dans une glace avant d'ouvrir vos faces de poulpes !_ hurla Naruto le visage rougit par la fureur.

_- Faces de poulpes ?_ consulta Sasuke munit de son fidèle rictus.

_- Tu as très bien entendu Teme ! ET arrête avec ce sourire, elles sont toujours là !_

_- Hn… baka._

* * *

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause et les élèves attendirent le cours suivant avec « Kakashi sensei » le professeur de mathématique, célèbre pour ces nombreux retards.

_- Sasuke tu les a trop bien remisent à leur place, bravo !_ s'enthousiasma Kiba.

_- Hn_

_- Et toi Naruto ! Tu as parfaitement démontré la fougue de la jeunesse dont nous parlent Gai sensei !_ compléta Lee dans une posture censé être « cool » et une dentition éclatante.

_- Merci Lee, mais je vous jure que je les bute si elles osent revenir_ enragea Naruto.

_- Oublie ça bébé._

_- Mmh_ (ils s'embrassent un cours instant)

_- Sasuke-kun ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis à côté de moi ?_ vint demander Sakura.

_- Tu te fou de moi ! Ne me parle pas guenon !_

_- Mais Sas.._

_- Casse-toi !_

_- Viens Sakura, il est surement malade ou c'est le décalage horaire._

_- Tu dois avoir raison grand front._

_- Babouin !_

Et elles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à l'arrivé du prof.

* * *

En attendant de l'autre côté de la classe.

_- Vous allez faire quoi chez la directrice ?_ s'informa Neji.

_- Elle nous invite pour déjeuner et avec Sasuke on dort là-bas._

_- Hn._

_- Mais elle sait cuisiner ?_ se renseigna Lee. _Gai sensei m'a dit qu'il utilisait sa cuisine pour empoisonner Kakashi sensei avant le début d'un défi._

_- Absolument pas ! Mais Jiraya oui et heureusement ! Il a pratiquement fait le tour du monde en tant qu'ancien archéologue. Et ces écrits se vendent comme des p'tits pains. Connaissant les « talents cuisinières » de Tsunade, il a pris des cours de cuisine, dans chacune de ces destinations. C'est un véritable cordon bleu maintenant !_

_- Oh la chance._

_- Vo.. vous all.. allez manger mex.. mexicain! J'ai entendu la directrice en par.. en parler à l'infi.. l'infirmière Shizune_ précisa Hinata.

_- Cool ça fait longtemps ! Ça te va à toi ?_

_- Hn._

Cette onomatopée conclu la conversation et tous partirent s'installer à leur place, après l'irruption du professeur, enfin arrivé. Kakashi sensei salua Sasuke et lui souhaita un bon retour. Il donna les devoirs puisqu'il restait à peine cinq minutes et sortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Surement partit rejoindre son « chérie » Iruka sensei, comme se plaisait à colporter les élèves pour les enquiquiner. Les rumeurs étaient pourtant vrai puisqu'ils étaient en couple depuis sept ans.

* * *

Le groupe d'amis partit au self. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, mais principalement du nouveau couple : Naruto – Sasuke. Tous posèrent des questions de plus en plus insolites. Quand tous furent rassasiés, ils sortirent puis allèrent continuer leur discution sur la pelouse.

La cloche de reprise de cours sonna et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cours suivant.

* * *

Enfin, la sonnerie tant attendu retentie. Les lycées émergèrent et rentrèrent chez eux. Seul deux élèves demeurèrent au lycée.

_- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_

_- Ça te dit le gymnase ?_

_- Non y a le club de basket._

_- Alors au labo ?_

_- Ouiii on y va !_

Les deux adolescents cheminèrent en direction du laboratoire. La salle était ouverte et ils y entrèrent. Ils balancèrent leurs sacs et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un échanger un baiser langoureux. Sasuke commença à caresser la bosse de son amant, en accentuant un mouvement du bassin. Ils se stimulèrent mutuellement.

_- Sas.. han hn, je te veux han_ geignit Naruto

_- Moi aussi. Grimpe sur la paillasse et.._

_- Non je ne crois pas ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?_

Les garçons se figèrent à la vue de l'individu.

* * *

Bon bah voilà c'était la suite ha ha.

Je le dis tout de suite, pour l'instant je n'ai pas de rythme de publication. Je passe mon bac en juin et c'est mon objectif premier donc ma fiction passe au second plan.

Je précise aussi qu'il n'y aura de lemon qu'à partir du chapitre 4.

J'espère que la fic vous a comblé et attend vos reviews.

Lexique :

Ani : frère (familier)

Oniisan : frère (informel)

Urusai : la ferme (insulte)

Baka : idiot

Teme : connard

Kuso : merde

Caprice75 : Voilà, c'est tous pour le moment.

Sasuke : C'est qui qui nous stoppe ? !

Caprice75 : Attend la suite ! Et quelle idée de faire ça au bahut. Les love hôtels existent.

Naruto : On n'avait pas d'argent sur nous.

Caprice75 : Mmh je comprends, mais même, ce n'est pas bien. Maintenant filez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs !

Sasuke : On y va. La maison est vide.

Naruto : Vilain Sas'ke on le fait dans dans le lit ou sous la douche

Sasuke : Les deux !

Caprice75 : Bon ces deux-là sont partis alors je vous dis à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre, bisous.

Dans le prochain chapitre

On découvrira l'identité du gêneur.

Notre couple chérie, va-t-il pouvoir se sortir de cette situation embarrassante ?

Comment va se passer la fin de leur journée puis le début du weekend ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Friend ? or Boyfriend ?

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic, Humour

Raiting : M et ATTENTION le langage est assez osé sans pour autant être violent. Bref c'est très familier !

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ou Sasuke/Naruto, Yahiko/Itachi ou Itachi/Yahiko, Gaara/Kiba et les autres à découvrir ultérieurement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. La création de l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination.

Résumé : Sasuke provoque une émeute au Lycée Konoha. Naruto met les choses au claire sur son couple : Sasuke lui appartient. Ils souhaitent se retrouver dans l'intimité donc reste au lycée, mais ils vont être interrompu ou plutôt prient sur le fait… mais par qui ?

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **Elladora Artemys Malfoy**, **misaki-sama007 **et** hathor2**. Merci aussi aux lecteurs/lectrices qui ont lu mon histoire mais n'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews, ça ne prend pas moins d'une minute donc n'hésitez pas s'il vous plait.

**Chapitre 3 : Un bémol chez le couple  
**

-_ Non je ne crois pas ! Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?_

Les garçons se figèrent à la vue de l'individu.

-_ Il me semble vous avoir posé une question ?_

-_ Orochimaru sensei on.._ bégaya Naruto.

-_ Vous quoi Monsieur Uzumaki ?_

-_ Oh c'est bon. Arrête de t'y croire alors que tu es limite en train de baver. Range cette immondice qui te sert de langue._

-_ A peine revenu Sasuke, que tu m'insulte et ne me salue même pas ! C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton sensei, mon filleul adoré._

-_ Rah suffit ! Et laisse-nous seul le temps qu'on s'en aille._

-_ Mais non voyons continuer. Je m'installe et vous ne remarquerez même pas ma présence ksssss…_

-_ On y va bébé._

-_ Oui_ répondit Naruto le rouge aux joues.

Ils ramassèrent leur sac et s'apprêtèrent à franchir la porte quand…

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas salué Sasuke. Tu crois que ça plairai à Madara._

_- Tu es toujours avec mon oncle ?_

_- Comme les dix doigts de la main kssss_

_- C'est répugnant-_

_- Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Alors j'attends. Tu étais si mignon petit, pourquoi as-tu changé au point de t'éloigner de moi._

_- Je te signale que toi et mon oncle étiez dans une fâcheuse position. Je connais le nom de la position à présent !_ se renfrogna Sasuke.

Sasuke s'avança vers Orochimaru qui le prit dans ses bras.

_- Tu m'as manqué Sasuke et à ton oncle aussi._

_- Mmh on passera à la maison prochainement. Bonjour sensei._

_- Je lui dirais. Passe-lui un coup fil de temps en temps._

_- Ok. Tu ne diras rien pas vrai, de ce qu'on allait faire. Naruto est inquiet et je n'aime pas ça_ chuchota-t-il.

_- Je ne dirais rien et puis tu as très bon goût ksssss_

_- Oubli !_

Sasuke se dirigea vers Naruto, lui roula un patin (devant leur sensei) et lui prit la main. Il lui confit à l'oreille..

_- Je t'aime et tant que tu seras auprès de moi tu ne risque rien donc ne t'en fait pas, il ne dira rien._

_- Sasuke je t'aime tellement._

_- Viens on rentre continuer à la maison._

_- Oh oui !_

* * *

Main dans la main, ils cheminèrent jusque chez Sasuke mais ils rencontrèrent un obstacle en chemin.

_- Sasuke-kun ! Tu es enfin là._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ répliquèrent le couple à l'unisson.

_- Ferme là pauvre merde c'est à Sasuke que je parle._

_- Qu-_ s'offusqua Naruto.

_- Je t'aime Sasuke-kun alors je t'en prie reprend moi. On était bien ensemble et je sais que tu as aimé chaque instant._

Naruto lâcha la main de Sasuke brusquement.

_- Tu es sorti avec elle !_ gronda Naruto.

_- Tu me fais quoi là. On a chacun couché avec des tas de mecs Et de meufs._

_- Tu as couché avec elle ET tu es sorti avec elle ?_ gronda de nouveau Naruto.

_- Bah ouais. Au lieu d'être un plan cul elle est venu m'offrir sa virginité quand elle a appris que je partais. On est sorti ensemble environ une semaine. On a couché qu'une seul fois. Le reste du temps on se roulait des pelles._

CLAC !

_- Ne t'approche plus de moi. On avait 14 ans et si je comprends bien, tu as perdu ta virginité avec elle. Je t'emmerde ! Retourne avec elle._

_- Nar-_

_- Moi je n'ai jamais eu que des coups d'un soir. Mais heureusement que toi et moi ce n'était pas si sérieux. Oubli moi Teme !_

_- Naruto s'il te plait éco-_

PAF !

_- C'est terminé !_

* * *

Naruto s'enfuit chez lui sans se retourner. Sakura était face à Sasuke et pouvait voir sur son visage, toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Sasuke était dépité. Comment Naruto avait pu réagir aussi violemment. Il n'a jamais aimé Sakura et sa première fois était catastrophique. Sakura n'a cessé pendant tout l'acte, de gémir de douleur. Sasuke a même eu du mal à bander lorsqu'il a constaté qu'elle était plate comme une planche de surf, sa poitrine se résumait à deux boutons de moustique selon ses dires.

_- Sasuke excuse-moi. Je t'en prie ne m'en veut pas. Tout le monde au lycée est au courant que toi et Naruto vous comptiez vos ébats sexuels. Il s'en vantait lui-même quand apparemment il te surpassait en nombre de conquête._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut juste que je lui parle à cœur ouvert._

_- Tu l'aime vraiment n'es-ce pas ?_

- …

_- Moi je rêvais constamment du jour où tu reviendrais. Je me suis apprêtée dans le seul but de te plaire. J'ai fondé ton fan club et ai réussi à le faire vivre jusqu'à ton retour pour que tu sache que je ne t'oublie pas, même quand je ferme les yeux. Tu es mon premier et unique amour._

_- … Sakura je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Naruto est le seul pour qui je me languis. Il a dit que c'était terminé... mais je sais que c'était sous le coup de la colère. On s'aime… C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir._

_- Mais on-_

_- Non rien du tout. Toi et moi c'est impossible._

_- On peut au moins être ami s'il te plait ? Je ne veux plus être cette garce que tout le monde évite. Je veux de véritables ami(e)s. C'est possible tu crois ?_

_- Oui seulement si tu t'excuse._

_- Merci Sasuke-kun et je te promets de ne plus me fâcher avec Naruto quand vous serez de nouveau ensemble._

_- Mmh. Bon je dois y aller, mes parents vont s'inquiéter._

_- Oui tu as raison les miens aussi. A demain Sasuke-kun !_

_- Hn_

Ils se séparèrent. Sakura rentra en bus chez elle. Elle était triste d'avoir peiné Sasuke en lui confiant ces sentiments devant Naruto. Elle était quand même heureuse qu'il veuille bien être son amie.

* * *

Sasuke de son côté, rentrait la boule au ventre chez lui. Il venait de se souvenir que les Uzumaki étaient tous invités. Il entra et déposa ses chaussures à l'entré. Il sentit une bonne odeur, annonçant que le repas préparé était certainement somptueux et délicieux. Il avança jusqu'au salon et salua tout le monde.

_- Sasuke mon chérie ça va ? Tu as mauvaise mine._

_- Oui ça va._

_- Oh oui ça va ! Monsieur a reçut une déclaration de son ex petite amie ET de sa première fois. Il va parfaitement bien !_

_- Naruto s'il te plait je ne ressens rien pour elle. C'est toi que j'aime et je-_

_- URUSAII !_ gueula Naruto.

_- Naruto !_ s'offusquèrent les parents des deux garçons.

_- Naruto. Viens avec moi. Tu vas m'expl-_

- _Je n'ai pas envie Yahiko ! Sauf si on m'autorise à rentrer me coucher._

_- Sakura et moi… notre première fois et la seul fois en plus, c'était nul, vraiment à chier ! A la vue de son corps de fillette j'ai eu du mal à bander. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait mal mais qu'elle m'aimait donc qu'elle pouvait surmonter la douleur. Foutaise ! Elle chialait comme une môme. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête s'était de me vider les couilles et me barrer._

Tous le regardèrent choqués. Non pas pour son langage familier mais pour sa première fois à 14 ans. C'était trop jeune selon eux et ça ils n'en démordraient pas de le lui faire payer.

_- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! A 14 ans ! Imagine qu'elle soit tombée enceinte. Un môme à charge à 14 ans tu imagine !_

_- Ta mère à raison Sasuke, tu as été inconscient !_

_- Bah là il a fait fort, 14 ans sérieux. Bravo_ se réjouirent le couple Ita/Yahi.

_- Les garçons!_ réprimèrent les parents Uzumaki et Uchiwa.

Leur attention se porta sur Naruto qui n'avait plus dit mot depuis le monologue de Sasuke. Il gardait un regard fixe sur la télévision, qui était pourtant éteinte.

_- Laissons-les seuls et allons diner_ proposa Minato.

_- Oui_ approuvèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

* * *

Ils quittèrent tous ensemble le salon pour rejoindre la salle à manger et attaquer le repas.

En attendant dans le salon.

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- …_

_- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ?_

_- …_

_- J'ai raconté ça devant mes parents pour te prouver ma sincérité._

_- …_

_- Naruto répond moi !_

_- Toi et moi c'est fini. Et ce weekend j'ai bien l'intention d'aller en boîte et de reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes en fourrant ma queue dans un bon petit cul bien serré._

_- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu m'appartiens tout comme je t'appartiens ne l'oublie pas !_

_- C'est toi qui a la mémoire courte on dirait. C'est finis toi et moi !_

_- Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours… quitte moi et je meurs._

_- Arrête ça, Sasuke ! Le suicide n'est pas à prendre à la légère._

_- Je ne parlais pas de suicide ! Je ne suis pas lâche et je sais que ma famille ne s'en relèverait pas. Je parlais... d'à l'intérieur de moi. Mon cœur saignera à l'intérieur et le seul remède sera d'être avec toi._

_- Tu as aimé la prendre ?_

_- J'ai détesté ! Après l'acte je me suis lavé chez elle et je suis parti comme un voleur. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui a touché, embrassé et sucé ma queue le premier. Tu as eu mes lèvres en premier aussi._

_- Tait toi ! Ils peuvent nous écouter. On avait dit qu'on ne le dirait à personne._

_- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus. Tu te souviens maintenant ?_

_- Oui… Tant que j'ai eu tout ça avant qui que ce soit ça me va. On était fait pour être ensemble…_

_- Oui._

_- Sasu tu me pardonne de m'être emporté ?_

_- Il n'y a rien à pardonner._

* * *

Ils s'enlacèrent et se firent des papouilles. Sasuke mit fin à ce moment de tendresse car il devait annoncer quelque chose à Naruto.

_- Mais j'ai un truc à t'annoncer et tu vas tomber des nus._

_- J'écoute._

_- Sakura a enfin capté qu'elle et moi c'était mort alors elle a demandé à ce qu'on soit au moins ami et-_

_- Et tu as dit non._

_- J'ai dis oui et-_

_- Qu-_

_- Bébé ! écoute moi jusqu'à la fin au moins !_

_- Hn._

_- J'ai dis oui. Elle ne veut plus qu'on la considère comme une garce. Après sa longue tirade où elle m'exprimait ses sentiments et mon rejet envers elle.. Elle a quémandé mon amitié. Elle veut devenir amie avec les autres aussi. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne se disputerait plus avec toi quand on sera à nouveau ensemble._

_- …_

_- T'en dis quoi ?_

_- Je ne veux pas de son « amitié » si elle essai de te piquer à moi. Tel que tu l'as dit, tu es à moi tout comme je suis tiens. Elle l'a assimilé ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien alors on verra selon mon humeur. Bon t'attend quoi ?_

_- Hn ? !  
_

_- Roh je vais te montrer._

* * *

Naruto se pencha sur les lèvres de Sasuke et lui lécha sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès. Une fois obtenu, il enroula son organe buccal à celui de sa jumelle. Dès cet instant débuta un ballet langoureux. Leur baisé perdurait au point de leur couper le souffle. Ils s'écartèrent à contre cœur et s'enlacèrent pour préserver la chaleur corporelle et ainsi les apaiser.

_- Bon les garçons vous avez finis ? On est déjà au dessert._

_- Qu-_

Ils furent aveuglés par un flash durant quelques secondes.

_- Maman mais c'était quoi ça ?_

_- Un flash d'appareil photo chérie_ répondit Sasuke en lui baisant légèrement les lèvres.

- _Mmh Suke_

Un autre flash les aveugla.

_- Maman !_

_- A table et plus vite que ça !_

_- Hn_

_- Hn_

_- Oh le parfait petit couple._

Ils rejoignirent les autres qui discutaient joyeusement.

_- Cool vous vous êtes réconciliés._

_- Oui Itachi. Sasuke m'a convaincu de mon ridicule. Bon trêve de bavardage j'ai trop faim ! Itadakimasu !_

_- Itadakimasu !_

A la fin du repas les deux familles se séparèrent. Naruto et Sasuke, une fois leur devoirs terminés, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, le même rituel du matin se répéta. Les pères partirent au travail. Les mères quant à elles firent du shopping et allèrent ensemble à leur cours de cuisine, de peinture et de poterie.

Le couple Ita/Yahi était encore au lit, ensemble. C'était férié pour eux, c'est pourquoi Yahiko vint rejoindre son bien aimé dans son antre afin de terminé sa nuit.

Du côté de Naruto et Sasuke, ils étaient déjà dans le bus. Ils étaient partis en avance, c'est pourquoi Gaara et Kiba n'étaient pas présent dans le bus.

Arrivés à destination, ils se prirent la main et descendirent. Le regard des gens leurs importaient peu. Ils s'aimaient et c'était le principal pour eux.

Devant la classe vide ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à leur place. Ils avaient cours de japonais avec Yamato sensei. En attendant que les autres arrivent, ils lurent un manga apporté par Naruto, le dernier tome de One Piece.

15 minutes plutard, la classe commença à se remplir et leurs ami(e)s arrivèrent.

_- Salut vous deux !_ saluèrent-ils tous ensemble.

_- Salut !_

_- Hn._

_- Bonjour Sasuke-kun._

_- Oh bonjour Sakura. Ino n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Elle a attrapé la grippe._

_- Oh tu lui souhaiteras un pro rétablissement alors._

_- Oui je le lui dirais._

Au cours de cet échange « amical », le groupe s'était tu. Naruto quand à lui, il lançait des éclairs au chew gum rose.

_- Bon bah tout le monde, autant vous l'annoncer, on est ami et rien de plus._

_- Vous êtes ami ?_ s'étonna Lee et Tenten.

_- Oui._

_- Mais comment ?_ questionna Neji et Shikamaru.

_- On a eu une discussion hier à ce propos et on en a convenu._

_- M.. mais Naruto tu es d'accord ? _se renseigna Hinata._  
_

Ils observèrent Naruto qui jusque-là était resté muet. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, mais connaissant Naruto, elle fut imprévisible. Il regarda Sakura de haut, puis Sasuke et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Dès cet instant, un suprême roulage de pelle s'engagea. A cours d'air, ils se stoppèrent et se réinstallèrent.

_- Bon si tu as compris qu'il préfère mon cul au tient, ma queue à ton vagin et mes baisers à tes-_

_- J'ai parfaitement intégré donc s'il te plait arrête !_

_- Bien._

_- Bon bah si tout le monde est d'accord alors Ino et Sakura font partie de la bande _résuma Shino._  
_

_- Hai_ s'exclamèrent le groupe.

_- Si Naruto accepte de lui parler alors je ferais de même_ conclut Gaara.

_- Hai_ rajouta Kiba.

- _Bon alors c'est d'accord _dit Sasuke en reprenant la lecture du manga avec Naruto.

- _Merci à tous et encore désolé _pleurnicha Sakura, les larmes aux yeux et le sourire au lèvre.

* * *

Ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé du sensei qui entra en classe.

_- Saluez._

Les élèves saluèrent leur professeur et attendirent pour s'installer.

_- Asseyez-vous maintenant. Je vais faire l'appel. Oh et bienvenu à vous Monsieur Uchiha._

_- Merci sensei._

Les élèves s'installèrent et attendirent que le sensei les aient appelés pour répondre présent. A la fin de l'appel, le cours débuta dans le calme et la sérénité. Yamato sensei était connu pour être un excellent professeur aux multiples facettes. Il pouvait rire un instant et lancer un regard un noir l'instant d'après.

Une fois le cours achevé, le sensei leur annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas de devoirs. La classe poursuivit sa journée en allant dans leurs autres cours.

Midi sonna et tous les élèves se dirigèrent au self. Naruto mangea ses 10 bols de ramens quand à Sasuke, lui mangea ses légumes.

* * *

Ils reprirent les cours et terminèrent la journée avant le début du weekend par la biologie, c'est-à-dire, avec le professeur Orochimaru. Ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire et saluèrent le sensei.

_- Bien je vais procéder à l'appel._

Il fit l'appel, nota Ino Yamanaka absente et commença le cours.

_- Nous allons étudier la reproduction et no-  
_

Sakura leva la main.

_- Oui_

_- Monsieur je ne comprends pas, on ne devait étudier la reproduction que dans deux semaines._

_- Nous avons étudié la génétique alors maintenant c'est au tour de la reproduction. Je vous signale que c'est dans le même pôle. Maintenant cessez vos commentaires puérils._

_- Hai. Excusez mon impertinence._

_- Bien. La politesse ne vous est finalement pas inconnue._

_- …_

_- Alors la reproduction. Vous allez par binômes, me schématiser l'anatomie de l'homme et de la femme. Après cela, nous allons reprendre la génétique. Je souhaite savoir ce que vous connaissez de la reproduction afin de pouvoir préparer mon prochain dessus. Des questions ?_

_- …_

_- Bien. Vous avez compris qu'il est inutile d'interrompre un enseignant avant qu'il ne vous demande si vous avez des questions._

Il passa dans chaque paillasse et distribua les feuilles. Arrivé à la dernière paillasse, il rejoint son bureau et cria…

_- Commencer !_

Les binômes travaillèrent ensemble pour schématiser au mieux les schémas. Naruto et Sasuke étaient très portés sur le sujet, étant des anciens copulateurs dans les deux sexes.

_- C'est terminé ! Posez vos stylos !_

_- …_

_- Apportez-moi les copies._

La cloche sonna et informa du début du weekend. Les élèves rentrèrent tous chez eux. Le groupe se sépara à un carrefour. Le couple rentra en bus avec Gaara et Kiba, ils restèrent debout à cause de la foule. Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent et souhaitèrent un bon weekend à leurs amis.

* * *

En chemin, ils se prirent la main et écoutèrent de la musique, une oreillette à l'oreille droite pour le blondinet et une autre à l'oreille gauche pour le noiraud.

Arrivés devant chez eux, ils virent les voitures chargées.

_- Ah les garçons vous êtes là ! Allez faire votre sac, on part bientôt chez Tsunade et Jiraya._

_- Maman on peut au moins prendre une douche ?_

_- Oui chérie. Prenez la ensemble ça ira plus vite._

_- Kushina !_

_- Oh ne soit pas si coincé Fugaku hi hi hi_

_- Hn_

_- Allez-y les garçons._

_- Hn_

_- Ok_

En montant les escaliers ils croisèrent leurs frères en pleine séance de bisous et de câlin.

_- Bah les mecs vous partez comme ça ?_

_- On ne part pas. On a les maisons pour nous tous seul bwahahahaha_

_- Pourquoi Yahiko ? Tu n'as pas envie de revoir Jiraya ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça, nous on ira la semaine prochaine avec les parents._

_- Alors si je comprends bien, la semaine prochaine… c'est nous qui auront les maisons ?_

_- Tu as parfaitement assimilé Sasuke._

_- Yata ! s'exclama Naruto. Viens mon amour allons prendre notre douche._

_- Hn_

_- Pas de bêtise !_

_- Et c'est toi qui dis ça Yahiko ? Pff_

_- Bwahahaha_

_- Laisse le Suke._

_- Hn_

_- Docile l'Uchiha._

_- Suffit Yahiko ! Les garçons allez-y ou Kushina va péter les plombs à force d'attendre._

_- Hn_

_- Hai_

Les frères se séparèrent. Yahiko et Itachi continuèrent leurs papouilles pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se lavèrent mutuellement avec bien évidemment quelques attouchements. Après cette douche relaxante, ils préparèrent le sac de Naruto et partirent chez les Uchiha préparer celui de Sasuke. Après avoir terminés ils redescendirent voir leurs parents.

_- Les garçons vous voilà enfin !_

_- Calme-toi Kushina chérie. Les garçons on va prendre la voiture de Fugaku, elle est plus grande._

_- Hai_

_- Hn_

_- En route !_

Ils montèrent dans une des nombreuses voitures des Uchiha. Celle-ci était une Zaphira grise de huit places (deux places conducteurs/passagers et six places passagers), suffisamment grande pour accueillir tout le monde. Les grands frères vinrent leurs dirent au revoir et leur souhaiter une bonne route.

Ils montèrent en voiturent et s'engagèrent sur l'auto route. Jiraya et Tsunade possédait une maison à l'autre bout de Konoha, soit à 3 heures de route quand il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage.

Dans la voiture, Minato et Fugaku parlaient du championnat de lutte, Kushina et Mikoto conversaient à propos de leur cours de cuisine, où il semblerait que leur professeur convolerait avec le professeur de danse (elles adoraient les rumeurs, mais n'en lançaient jamais). Du côté des jeunes, Naruto et Sasuke regardaient le dernier film populaire, 20th Century Boys chapitre 3. L'absence d'embouteillage leurs permirent d'arriver plus tôt. Ils parvinrent à destination et descendirent de voiture. Personne ne les accueillit et la maison paraissait vide mais c'était tout autre…

_- On ne bouge plus !_

**Finis et comme vous pouvez le constater c'est plus long que mes précédents chapitres. En espérant que ça vous plaît je vous dis à bientôt**.

Caprice75 : Y a trop longtemps que je n'ai pas posté.

Sasuke : Je me demande si tu auras des reviews avec cette longue période d'absence.

Caprice75 : Mais oui. Enfin j'espère…

Naruto : Ne t'en fais pas ! Les gens ne sont pas si horribles.

Sasuke : Naruto a raison. Ne te fais pas de bile.

Caprice75 : Merci les gars. Vous avez le droit à des vacances supplémentaires. _Ils sont déjà partis._ Bon bah à plus ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre

Nous découvrirons pourquoi la maison semble vide et qui est cet intrus.

Le weekend sera décrit plus précisément mais toujours centré sur notre couple.

Un mauvais présage est à prévoir dans cette fic à moins que ce soit un bon présage. J'avais prévu un lemon, mais qui a dit que ça concernerait Naruto et Sasuke. A vous de deviner et puis il y aura bientôt un couple surprise à découvrir dans deux voire trois chapitres.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Friend ? or Boyfriend ?

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic et Humour.

Raiting : M et ATTENTION le langage est assez osé sans pour autant être violent. Bref c'est très familier !

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ou Sasuke/Naruto, Yahiko/Itachi ou Itachi/Yahiko, Gaara/Kiba et les autres à découvrir ultérieurement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. La création de l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination.

Résumé : La famille Uchiha et Uzumaki (sauf les fils ainés), partent ensemble passer le weekend chez Jiraya et Tsunade. En arrivant, il n'y pas vie humaine, à part un hold up ?

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement **Passerine**, **Mama**, **misaki-sama007 **et **asukafox**. Merci aussi aux lecteurs/lectrices qui ont lu mon histoire mais n'ayez pas peur de laisser des reviews, ça ne prend pas moins d'une minute donc n'hésitez pas s'il vous plait.

Note 2 : en italique c'est les paroles & les « guillemets » ce sont les pensées des personnages.

Note 3 : J'avais déjà prévenu qu'il y aurait un lemon et je tiens parole. Je ne laisserais personne supprimer ma fic pour UN lemon (même s'il y'en aura d'autre). On a le droit à la liberté d'expression kuso !

**Chapitre 4 :**

Personne ne les accueillit et la maison paraissait vide mais c'était tout autre…

_- On ne bouge plus !_

Les deux familles se stoppèrent et levèrent leurs mains en l'air.

_- HA HA HA HA !_

_- Mais cette voix ?_ commença Fugaku.

_- C'est… OBITO !_ ragea Sasuke. _Tu es malade bordel ! Il n'y a pas idée de faire des blagues pareil !_

_- Désolé cousin mais c'était trop tentant ha ha_, s'excusa Obito.

_- Obito. Ton père en sera averti._

_- Oh reste cool tonton Fugaku_ supplia Obito.

Les Uzumaki restèrent toujours en stupéfaction après cette mauvaise blague. Sasuke le remarqua et tenta de réveiller tendrement son compagnon.

_- Chérie ?_

- …

_- Naruto mon cœur ?_ susurra t-il lui en lui déposant un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres.

_- Mmhn S'ke ? encore ! _quémanda Naruto.

_- Naru chérie on est encore dehors…_

_- Pfff m'en fou ! Je te veux maintenant ! Allez Saske prend moi !_

Il se reçut une claque sur la tête.

_- Mais ! Qui a fait ça ?_ gronda Naruto.

_- Ta mère ! La femme qui a passé 11 heures au bloc pour te donner la vie ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça !_

_- Ta mère a raison fiston surveille ton langage._

_- Hn désolé… M'man je m'excuse._

Elle l'embrassa.

_- J'accepte tes excuses mon chérie._

Tous regardèrent se tableau attendrissant et comique dans un sens, lorsqu'on sait que Kushina a la réputation, d'avoir un vrai langage de roturier lorsqu'elle est excité ou en colère.

_- Alors Obito pourquoi es-tu ici ?_ demanda Mikoto

_- Je me suis invité ! Bah oui vous débarquez et je l'apprends de ce serpent ! On n'oublie vite la famille !_

_- HA HA HA ! Tu sais que si ton père t'entendait il te collerait une rouste ?_

Tous se retournèrent et découvrir Jiraya et Tsunade le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Vous voilà enfin ? On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'impatienta Kushina.

_- Calme-toi mon amour._

_- Figure toi qu'on avait plus d'ampoule alors on est parti en acheter. La maison plongé dans le noir sa donne des idées… si tu vois ce que je veux dire ha ha ha !_

_- Ferme là sale pervers ! Rentrons on a ce qu'il faut _déclara Tsunade._  
_

Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur. Les garçons se chargèrent d'installer une ampoule dans chaque pièce. Une fois la tâche accompli ils se retrouvèrent devant le repas : des ramens, ça a fait des heureux, Kushina et Naruto en raffole. Ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps. De souvenirs passés et du long voyage des Uchiha.

_- Bon tout le monde au lit_ scanda Tsunade.

_- Oyasumi à tous déclara Jiraya._

_- Oyasumi répondirent ils tous en chœur._

* * *

**(On va se concentrer principalement sur notre couple yaoi !)**

Naruto et Sasuke montèrent main dans la main jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle était parfaite pour eux, étant la plus éloignée. Ils rangèrent leurs vêtements dans l'armoire et se préparèrent à dormir.

_- Sasu ?_

_- Mmh ?_ répondit Sasuke, au lit en pleine lecture.

_- Tu ne vas pas lire quand même ? On est enfin seul, dans le même lit et tu ne me saute même pas dessus ! On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis que t'es revenu ! Yahiko lui n'a pas lésiné ! Et Itachi non plus, ce n'est pas juste ! Prend moi !_

Sasuke fut interloqué par l'excitation de son amant. Il ressentit un petit quelque chose en bas du bassin. Oui il se souvint de cette chaleur qu'il ressentait au contact de Naruto. Il n'a plus besoin de jouer les gentils garçons : à l'attaque !

Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto et le priva de parole en imposant sa langue dans sa cavité. Naruto d'abord surprit, répondit plus que ravit à l'échange.

_- Mmhh ouii Sasuuuukee… mmh_

_- Naru j'ai envie. Déshabille-toi !_

_- Han ouii !_

Ils se déshabillèrent en toute hâte et plongèrent sous la couette. Sasuke se positionna au-dessus de Naruto et s'appliqua à lui faire tourner la tête en ignorant délibérément son érection proéminente. Il lécha chaque parcelle de la peau mate, suçota ses deux boutons de chairs et mordilla son torse, ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter leur plaisir. L'ébène descendit au fur et à mesure. Il inséra sa langue dans le nombril du blond et mima l'acte. Naruto n'était plus qu'halètement.

_- Sassuuu s'il te… pla.. plait.. han_

_- Mmh ?_

_- Sasu..ke han han_

- Sasuke mit fin au supplice de son amant en têtant tout d'abord goulument au gland rougeâtre.

_- Nnh han.. ouii_

Il lécha la verge, de bas en haut à plusieurs reprises, comme si c'était une glace. Après ce petit apéritif, il engloutit l'instrument dans sa bouche. Sa langue exerçait des pressions précises, qui amènerait Naruto à jouir. Il pompa et pompa, pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit ami.

_- Han han … nnh oui.. han _

L'ébène continua la manœuvre quelques instants de plus jusqu'à ce qu'un flot de liquide blanchâtre inonde sa bouche. Il avala le tout et ne lâcha la verge qu'après s'être assuré d'avoir ingurgité tout le sperme. Malgré que le goût soit âpre, Sasuke en raffolait.

Il installa Naruto à quatre pattes. Il le prépara à le recevoir, grâce à son fantasme absolu. Il rêvait de l'exercer sur Naruto, c'est enfin le grand moment. Naruto allait crier.

Sasuke s'approcha des fesses de Naruto qu'il écarta, s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à rencontrer les replis de chair. Il enfonça sa langue et l'inséra le plus loin possible, tout en léchant sensuellement les replis. Naruto était au bord de l'extase. Son amant exerçait son fantasme absolu. Il avait imaginé Sasuke lui faire un anulingus, depuis leur première fois. Sasuke continua jusqu'à être parfaitement assuré, d'avoir correctement lubrifié Naruto. Il caressa le pénis de Naruto qui s'éveilla dès le premier contacte. Il se plaça en face de son postérieur imberbe et y glissa lentement son gland. Naruto était tellement excité et détendu qu'il fit des mouvements du bassin, ce qui permit l'insertion du pénis de son homme plus rapidement.

_- Bouge chérie.. han han ..maintenant_

_- Hn.. nnh. Naru.. tu es si.. se.. serré han_

Naruto gémissait de plaisir. Non seulement son fantasme principal venait d'être réalisé mais en plus son amant le remplissait entièrement. Il était aux anges.

De son côté Sasuke bougeait soit lentement soit rapidement. La variation de ses mouvement, empêchait le couple d'atteindre la jouissance trop vite. Lasse de ne pouvoir voir les expressions de son amant et de ne pouvoir l'embrasser, il se dégagea de l'antre du blond et l'allongea sur le lit, face à lui. Il replongea en lui en continuant ses caresses sur sa verge et en l'embrassant. Naruto haletait le nom de son amant. Il avait le visage rougit et les lèvres gonflées à force de se les mordre pour retenir ses cris.

_- Naruto ? ha han_

_- Nnh ?_

_- Je veux t'entendre ? Gémit à mon oreille han.. han nnh.._

L'ébène continua ses mouvements actifs du bassin. Il plongea dans le coup de Naruto afin de le recouvrir de suçon. Naruto face à cette proximité, retint moins ses gémissements. Sasuke nicha sa tête au cou de son blond pour lui susurrer…

_- Alors Dobe ? han.. nnh han T.. tu veux qu.. quoi maintenant ?_

_- Han han han _haleta-t-il. _Plus fort han.. et plus vite HAN ! Nnh oui plus loin han han Han !_

_- Comme ça ? han han .. Mmh_

_- OuiIIi han_

Leur ébat perdura jusque tard dans la nuit. Sasuke continua ses mouvements mi- doux mi- frénétiques. Ils étaient au septième ciel. Ils ne firent plus qu'un. Sasuke continua de culbuter Naruto jusqu'à que celui se libère sur son abdomen. L'ébène vint quelques secondes après en sentant sa verge comprimé dans l'antre chaude de son amant. Sasuke sortit de son bien aimé et s'allongea sur le côté. Immédiatement, Naruto vint s'accoler à son amant. Ils cherchèrent à récupérer leur respiration au fur et à mesure. Sasuke les recouvrirent des couvertures et baisa la tempe du blondinet.

_- S'ke ?_

_- Hn ?_

_- Je t'aime._

- …_Je t'aime aussi_ répondit-il en l'embrasant chastement sur les lèvres. _Dors mon amour._

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tout souci écarté.

* * *

**Nous revenons sur l'ensemble des personnages.**

Nos deux compères se réveillèrent doucement en se faisant des papouilles et en se câlinant. Faire l'amour, leur permirent de se reconnecté. Ils étaient de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui signifiait que même un chew gum rose ne pourrait briser le couple. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble et descendirent prendre leur déjeuner, ayant à rattraper leur nuit forte mouvementée.

_- Salut_ saluèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine sans remarquer que tous les adultes, même le cousin Obito étaient absents.

_- Bonjour Sasuke-kun et euh Naruto aussi._

_- Qu-_

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Euh

La rosé ne savait que dire. Elle était ravie d'avoir réussi à s'inviter ici, pour revoir au plus vite Sasuke. En revanche, son problème fut ce crapaud de Naruto. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle savait que sans lui, Sasuke sortirait avec elle, comme autrefois. Qui plus est, Naruto la détestait.

_- Qu'est-ce que fiche ici toi ? _tonna Naruto.

_- Tsunade m'a invité pour que je puisse assister à une opération. Elle m'a permise de l'assister. C'est un grand privilège._

_- Tu veux devenir médecin ?_ questionna Sasuke.

_- Oui mai-_

_- J'm'en fou royalement de ton putain d'avenir à la CON ! Où ils sont tous passé ? Hein ? Ta fais quoi encore ?_

_- Pfff Naru chérie ? Tu veux encore que Kushina te frappe ?_

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête.

_- Alors excuse-toi mon Dobe._

- … … … _J.. Je m'excuse Sakura de mes « de mes deux »._

_- C'est bon j'accepte tes excuses Naruto_ dit-elle souriante.

_- Sakura tu as vu nos parents ?_

_- Il y une note pour vous sur le frigo. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça Naruto je ne l'ai pas lu !_

Les garçons aperçurent la note, la décrochèrent et commencèrent à lire.

_Bonjour les enfants, tout d'abord on tient à ce que vous ne vous inquiétez pas. On est parti faire une sortie entre adulte. Obito lui a dû rentrer, son père a vu son bulletin… pas brillant pour un Uchiha._

_Une charmante jeune fille du nom de Sakura vous tiendra compagnie. Tsunade nous a expliqué qu'elle était son élève, futur médecin fort brillant. Si je me souviens bien, ton ex de 14ans se prénommait Sakura ? Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas tombé enceinte ! Imagine un Uchiha rose ! Nos ancêtres se retourneraient dans leur tombe._

_Restez sagement à la maison et n'invitez personne, j'entends par là : aucune fête._

_On vous embrasse alors à tout à l'heure. On sera de retour vers 18heurs._

_Ps : interdit de sieste, la nuit on dort !_

_Bisous_

Après lecture de la lettre, ils explosèrent de rire à la remarque de la fin de la lettre.

_- On ne va pas faire de sieste alors qu'on vient de se lever ha ha ha _

_- A tous les coups c'est ta mère qui a rajouté ça. Regarde l'écriture diffère kn kn ha ha ha _

Sakura était ébahit. Elle assistait à un Sasuke mort de rire. Il était plus beau que tout, c'est pourquoi une fois remit de ce délire, Naruto ne loupa pas le tendre regard qu'eut la rosé envers son mec.

_- Même pas en rêve ! Tu peux regarder mais t'y touchera plus jamais._

_- Dobe ?_ s'étonna Sasuke.

_- Devine quoi Teme. Le chew gum te matait en toute liberté. Au point qu'elle se léchouillait les lèvres._

Sakura rougissait devant cet aveu. Elle avait espéré être discrète.

_- J-_

_- Trêve de bavardage ! Je crève la dalle. Si j'ai bien compris on de corvée de babysitting. Galère !_

_- Ha ha. T'imite Shikamaru maintenant mon Dobe remarqua t'il en lui baisant le front._

Les garçons se servirent des céréales. Naruto rajouta des pancakes au sirop d'érable et deux bols de ramens. Bah oui, le sport de chambre ouvre l'estomac. Sakura admira Sasuke manger discrètement… enfin ce qu'elle crut.

_- Sakura, j'ai dis amie et non petite amie._

_- Hein ?_

_- Tu bave et logiquement, y a que moi que tu zieute depuis tout à l'heure. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fixe. Surtout quand je mange. Cesse immédiatement !_

_- Pardon._

_- Ça va pour cette fois._

Une fois le déjeuner/petit déjeuné finis ils regardèrent un film. Le choix du film était complexe.

_- Je suis l'inviter Naruto tu pourrais me laisser choisir._

_- Nous aussi on est des invités !_

_- Non ! Un invité ne remplis pas la maison de photo de lui et sa famille._

_- M'en fou ! C'est TOI qui t'incruste !_ ragea Naruto.

_- Moi je veux voire __Lolita malgré moi__ !_

Cette chamaillerie perdura jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiha craque.

_- URUSAI ! C'est moi qui choisis. On va regarder __Le Seigneur des anneaux__ ! Il y a de la romance pour Sakura et de l'action pour Naruto. Satisfait ?_

_- Oui Sasuke-kun._

_- Hn_ bouda Naruto.

_- Hep Naru tu vas où ?_

_- Chercher de quoi bouffer._

_- Mais tu viens de manger ! _s'offusqua Sakura.

_- Forniquer comme des bêtes, ça consomme considérablement de l'énergie. Alors je vais me remplir la pense chew gum._

Sakura resta stupéfaite. Sasuke quand à lui s'amusait devant cet échange puéril. Il reconnaissait bien là son Dobe. Naruto avait volontairement donné cette information à Sakura. Eh oui, ils ont fait l'amour hier et ce n'était pas du rapide ha ha ha

_- Teme tu veux un truc à boire ? Y a plus de jus de raisin._

_- Apporte ce que tu veux. Tu me donneras la béquer_ dit-il accompagné de son fidèle rictus.

_- Avec plaisir mon ange._

Naruto revint au salon. Au même moment Sakura s'installa sur le canapé près de Sasuke. Un simple regard de Naruto glaça l'atmosphère mais contre toute attente, Naruto s'installa par terre, sur le tapis. Sakura était surprise et comblée. Sasuke était abasourdi. Son Dobe n'avait fait aucun scandale.

_- Dobe tu restes par terre ? _

_- Hn_

_- Pourquoi ? Y a de la place sur le canapé._

_- Hn pas envie._

_- Bah y'en a entre mes jambes alors viens près de moi._

_- Teme lance le film._

Sasuke était mal à l'aise. Si Naruto le testait alors il avait réussi, il suait et à grosse goutte.

_- S'ke ?_

- …

_- Sasuke-kun ? Ça ne va pas ?_

_- …_

Naruto devant l'absence de réponse son amant, se retourna et constata avec effroi ce qu'avait provoqué son entêtement. Sasuke était vraiment en chaleur, il suait belle et bien à grosse goute. L'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il était plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Naruto ne prit pas de pincette et embrassa goulument son homme. Sasuke sortit de son songe dès le premier contact avec les lèvres du blond. Ils approfondirent l'échange sous les yeux médusé de la rosé.

_- Sasuke pardonne moi. Je ne voulais pas te bouder juste profiter du film en étant allongé par terre. Ils ont une nouvelle moquette et elle est super douce.. enfin m'en veut pas.._

_- Je ne t'en veux pas. J'avais peur que c'est toi qui m'en voulait._

Ils se firent un câlin en oubliant complètement, la présence de Sakura. Elle eut une grande révélation sous ses yeux. Ils s'aiment et sont fait l'un pour l'autre. En admettant cela, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

_- Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous formez réellement un beau couple tous les deux_ dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

_- Euh merci Sakura._

_- Tu as enfin compris ?_

_- Oui. J'ai ouvert les yeux. Vous vous êtes inquiétez de banalité à mes yeux mais pour vous c'était plus que ça. J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager cela. Aussi bien les bons moments que les mauvais._

_- J'espère pour toi que tu trouveras au plus vite_ répondit Sasuke.

- _Ouais moi aussi_ ajouta Naruto.

Sakura était heureuse. Non seulement Naruto ne la regardait plus avec mépris mais en plus il lui avait souri comme il sourit à ces proches, tel un soleil qui brille de mille feu. Ce sourire éclatant était le plus beau de tous, c'est pourquoi elle se jura de ne plus être la cause de son absence. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois sur le canapé. Sasuke mit le film et c'était parti pour une demi-journée consacrée entièrement à la trilogie du Seigneur des anneaux.

Les adultes rentrèrent comme convenu vers 18 heures. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison mais ce qu'ils virent les plantèrent sur place.

_- C'est une blague ? s'écria Tsunade._

* * *

**Bah voilà c'est terminé. Désolé pour cette longue absence hi hi. **

**Le bac s'était l'horreur alors je décompresse et me crétinise en regardant des séries. J'ai lu de super fics et là j'en commence une. **

**J'en profite pour remercier tous les auteurs qui en ayant posté leur fic, me permette de découvrir de véritable chef d'œuvre. Merci**

Caprice75 : Alors ce lemon vous en dites quoi les gars ?

Sasuke : Bah honnêtement en tant que _seme_ j'assure.

Naruto : Moi aussi en tant que _uke_.

Caprice 75 : Oui bah le prochain sera dans longtemps.

Sasuke : Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de la production qui efface les fics qui contiennent des lemons.

Caprice75 : On peut dire ça…

Naruto : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Caprice75 : Comment ça ?

Sasuke : Bah tout simplement car tu n'es pas connu.

Caprice75 : Crétins ! ça n'a rien à voir avec la popularité.

Sasuke : Ta aucune preuve. Et puis on verra si y a un prochain chapitre hn.

Naruto : Si ce n'est pas le cas, ça a été un plaisir.

Sasuke : Hn.

Caprice75 : Sympa laissez-moi seul ! Review ? 0_0

Dans le prochain chapitre ?

On découvrira pourquoi Tsunade et les autres sont choqués. Le weekend n'est pas terminé alors il se poursuivra avec une surprise ou pas ça dépendra si j'ai des reviews. On en sera plus sur un certain couple.

A la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Friend ? or Boyfriend ?

Auteur : caprice75

Genre : Romance, Schoolfic et Humour.

Raiting : M et ATTENTION le langage est assez osé sans pour autant être violent, au point que l'on supprime ce chapitre (que me donne la première gifle, la personne qui n'a jamais injurié… c'est bien ce que je pensais). Bref c'est très familier ! Oui très familier donc inutile de lire si ça déplait à certains/certaines.

Couple : Naruto/Sasuke ou Sasuke/Naruto, Yahiko/Itachi ou Itachi/Yahiko, Gaara/Kiba et les autres à découvrir ultérieurement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages font tous partis de l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto. La création de l'histoire est tirée de mon imagination.

Résumé :

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier en priorité **Passerine et Toruna Kimauzu**, ainsi que bien évidemment vous mes très chères lecteurs/lectrices qui me lisent à travers le monde. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ajoute avec ma fic, en alerte et favoris *sourire rayonnant à la Naruto*.

Ps : je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, j'écris dès que j'ai le temps (eh oui je bosse même en vacance) et la possibilité (un ordinateur familial pour quatre !). Je vais essayer de poster au moins toutes les deux semaines, mais je ne garanti rien. Pour plus d'info, surveiller mon profil, je l'actualise le plus souvent possible. Et ne vous en faites pas, je terminerais cette fic même si elle dure une année… mais c'est peu probable j'ai trop d'idée hi hi !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : **

Les adultes rentrèrent comme convenu vers 18 heures. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison mais ce qu'ils virent les plantèrent sur place.

_C'est une blague ?_ s'énerva Tsunade.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils restèrent tous bouche bée.

**Du côté des jeunes peu avant le retour des adultes.**

Ils regardèrent la trilogie des seigneurs des anneaux avec ravissement. Sakura pour la romance, Naruto pour l'aventure et les combats et Sasuke principalement pour le carnage de la bataille finale. Sasuke jeta un regard en biais sur le profil de son bien aimé. Il se rassasiait de la vue qu'il en avait, et son petit soldat aussi puisqu'il s'était mis au garde à vous. Il tenta de se refroidir en regardant Sakura mais au même moment celle-ci l'imita. Ils restèrent tous les deux gênés, d'avoir été démasqués. L'un car il souhaitait faire disparaitre une certaine bosse, l'autre car elle réalisait qu'elle ressentait toujours un petit quelque chose envers l'ébène. Tout au long du film, elle n'avait cessé de s'imaginer dans les bras de Sasuke.

_- Dite le si je vous dérange ?_ les surpris Naruto.

_- Non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois Naruto_ se justifia Sakura le rouge aux joues.

_- Ah oui ? Et d'après toi qu'est-ce que je crois ?_

_- Euh.. bah je ne veux pas que tu t- te fasse des idées… c'est tout._

_- Dobe _chuchota Sasuke_. Avant de gueuler ou de vociférer, soit discret et regarde dans quel état tu m'as mis._

_- Hein ?_

_- En bas b-é-b-é _lui indiqua l'ébène_._

_- Qu- C'est elle ! _s'énerva Naruto.

_- Bien sûr que non ! Je la regardais pour débander !_

_- Vrai de vrai ?_

_- Vrai de vrai mon amour _le rassura Sasuke_. Il a suffi que je regarde ton profil pour être comme ça. Imagine en cours ! Galère comme dirais Shikamaru._

_- Mmh ! Moi je veux bien t'aider à te vider où tu sais, et comment bébé._

_- Ok on verra on verra. Ne me tente pas ! Tu vas encore croire que je suis un pervers._

_- Qui a dit que je n'aimais pas ça _minauda Naruto.

_- Mon pervers à moi _lui susurra Sasuke.

Après leur discussion à voix basse ils se tournèrent vers Sakura qui figurait absente.

_- Sakura ?_ appela Naruto.

_- Je suis dans la cuisine._ _Il va bientôt être l'heure alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux commencer à ranger._

_- Ok on va t'aider._

_- Sasu ?_

_- Hn ?_

_- J'ai envie _susurra le blondinet_._

_- Dobe ! On ne va pas la laisser seul !_

_- Je refuse de faire une partie à trois ! Je ne te partagerais jamais et avec personne !_

_- Usuratonkachi ! Nos parents arrivent dans moins d'une he-_

_- Si tu ne me prends pas alors c'est l'abstinence !_

_- Tu bluffe._

_- Sa-_

_- Je préfère aller l'aider. Cesse de faire ton enfant pourri gâté _conclut avec rage l'Uchiha_._

Naruto réfléchit aux paroles de son homme. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé, il en avait constamment envie que ce soit chez eux ou dehors, au bahut ou dans les toilettes publics. Etait-il devenu accro ? Naruto était perturbé. Sasuke était son âme sœur et il le savait, mais l'indifférence du brun fasse à son envie de faire l'amour l'avait blessé. Il rejoint en silence, les deux autres dans la cuisine et reparti passer l'aspirateur au salon.

Sasuke avait bien remarqué que son blond était calme, mais le comportement qu'il avait avec lui et leur entourage, l'exaspérait. Il espérait que Naruto mûrirait suite à cette brève altercation. Depuis son retour et sa mise officiel avec le blond, celui-ci se comportait comme un gamin nymphomane. Sasuke voulait retrouver son Naruto, celui que tous connaissait et non cette version immature qui clame sans cesse qu'il a besoin de sexe ! On est au 21 ème siècle, mais faut pas exagérer. C'est vrai que lui, n'a pas fait mieux, lorsqu'il a raconté sa première fois désastreuse avec Sakura.

_- J'ai finis de mon côté_ souffla épuisé la rosé.

_- Idem. Naruto ?_

_- Hn._

_- Bon bah autant les attendre sagement en-_

_- Je monte me coucher _dit précipitamment Naruto_._

_- Ça ne va pas Naruto ? Tu as mal au ventre ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant avec tout ce que tu as engloutit _le sermonna Sakura.

_- Oui _mentit-il.

Naruto se précipita dans les escaliers, monta dans la chambre qu'il partage avec Sasuke, il se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche. Il ne comprenait plus son homme. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il consacrait autant d'importance à Sakura ! Ok ils sont sortis ensemble, mais c'était en période d'innocence, et puis il ne l'aime pas… n'est-ce pas ? Le cerveau de Naruto était en ébullition, rempli de toutes sortes de questions. A la fin de sa douche, il enfila son pyjama et se coucha dans le lit double, côté droit. Il laissa la place de gauche en évidence afin de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait et ne souhaitait aucuns câlins.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Sakura observa Sasuke. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il avait hésité à suivre Naruto. Il était posté devant les escaliers à les regarder, comme s'il espérait un signe du blondinet.

_- Sasuke ? Tu te sens bien ?_

- …_Oui. Allons attendre les vieux au salon, Jiraya va te raccompagner ?_

_- Oh ! Non je.. je dors ici. Demain j'accompagnerais Tsunade à l'hôpital puis elle me raccompagnera chez moi._

_- Hn._

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent le film d'amour que désirait voir auparavant Sakura. Un navet selon Sasuke. Non mais franchement ! Bridget Jones ! Et en plus il y avait une suite ! Les filles sont empotées et il en avait la confirmation avec ce film. Sasuke s'ennuyait tellement qu'il s'endormit devant le navet en question. Sa tête glissa contre l'épaule de Sakura. Il était si beau, c'est la réflexion qui revenait souvent dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux pour dégager son visage fin. Elle se pencha, le visage en sueur, l'écho assourdissant des battements de son cœur. Il ne resta que quelque centimètre quand enfin elle parvint à joindre les fines lèvres charnues devant elle. Pour profiter du baiser, elle ferma ses paupières et se détendit.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le lit était incrusté de son odeur mélangé à celle de Sasuke. Il se pavanait dans le lit à la recherche d'une position confortable. Lasse de se retourner sans arrêt, il commença à transpirer et eut soif. Il décida de descendre à la cuisine, prendre un verre d'eau et en même temps, espionner Sasuke et Sakura, qui était bien trop calme pour lui. En plus, Sasuke n'était pas venu une seul fois prendre de ces nouvelles. A cette constatation, il se départit des couettes et descendit les escaliers doucement. Arrivé en bas, il tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit que le son de la télévision, surement un film à l'eau de rose d'après les répliques. Il se dirigea jusqu'au salon toujours sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à rompre sa respiration. A la vue de la scène présente devant lui, il sentit son cœur lâcher. C'était le geste en trop. Une aura noire s'empara de lui.

**Nous revenons au moment du retour des adultes.**

Ils sortirent de voiture et montèrent l'allée. Tsunade sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la maison. Elle entra la première suivi de Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato et Jiraya.

Ils stoppèrent tous devant la scène. Mikoto prise de stupeur, plaça ses mains devant sa bouche pour retenir son hurlement. Fugaku resta fidèle au Uchiha qu'il était mais si on l'observait minutieusement, on pouvait apercevoir sa ride des mauvais jours, entre ses sourcils. Minato aperçut quand à lui son fils et l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait. Il fit signe à Jiraya de le suivre et se dirigèrent discrètement vers lui. Quant à Kushina et Tsunade, elles étaient folles de rage ! Kushina car cette fille se permettait de voler le mec de son fils ! Tsunade car l'attitude de Sakura, la décevait grandement.

Chacun fut plongé dans ses propres pensées mais personne ne fit attention au plus concerné, Sasuke. L'ébène en sentant un malaise et une nausée lui prendre, en percevant une odeur de parfum fruité, qui se rapprochait dangereusement de lui et en priorité vers sa bouche. Il se réveilla de songe rempli d'image d'un adorable blond, pour se figer d'horreur devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. En les ouvrant, il vit tout d'abord une masse rose, et puis quand sa vue se fit lus précise, il comprit que c'était Sakura, qui tentait de lui donner un baisé. Un mal être le prit, sa seule pensé à l'instant fut pour Naruto si il y assistait.

_- NON !_ cria Sasuke en évitant les lèvres de la rosée.

_- Qu- Sasuke ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je-_

_- Pétasse !_

Tous deux se tournèrent vers la voix. Ils repérèrent Naruto, retenus par Minato et Jiraya. Minato était accroché à son bassin alors que Jiraya lui retenait les bras. Le visage du blond était strié de larmes, on pouvait parfaitement deviner sa rancœur et son dégout à travers ces vociférations.

_- JE VAIS TE TUER SALOPE ! JE CRACHERAIS SUR TA TOMBE ET AVANT JE BRULERAIS CHAQUE PARTI DE TON CORPS ! TU MOURRAS DE MES MAINS JE TE LE JU-_

_- Non Naruto ! _s'écria Minato en continuant à le retenir. _Je t'en prie mon fils, regarde-moi !_

Naruto plongé dans sa haine n'entendit pas son père.

_- REGARDE-MOI !_ hurla à son tour Minato.

Tous savaient que Minato élevait quand de rares occasions. Naruto surpris, accorda un regard à son père.

_- Tu souffres et je le comprends ! Mais je t'interdis de profaner ce genre de menaces ! Promet moi de ne plus le refaire._

- …

_- PROMET LE MOI !_

_- JE TE LE PROMETS ! Lâchez-moi !_

_- Tu n'es pas assez calme pour qu'on fasse ça._

_- Papa. Lâchez-moi tout de suite où je vais vraiment perdre mon calme._

Minato échangea un regard avec Jiraya pour convenir de la meilleure solution. Jiraya relâcha Naruto, et Minato suivit.

Sasuke était resté pétrifié devant la réaction de Naruto. Sakura quant à elle, tremblait de peur. Elle s'accrochait à Sasuke, qui trop subjugué par son amant, n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement avec Sakura.

_- Lâche-le, salope. Tout de suite. _Il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux avant de poursuivre._ A moins que je n'aie raté un épisode et que tu m'aie volé mon mec ?_

_- Non bébé ! Jamais t'entends ! Jam- Putain Sakura lâche moi ! _Il délia les mains de Sakura de son T-shirt et se dirigea vers Naruto. A mi-chemin, il se stoppa, se tourna vers Sakura. _Sakura ?_

_- Oui Sasuke ? _répondit-elle, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

_- Je-te-hais. Non rectification, on-te-hait ! Je regrette d'avoir été gentil avec toi. A Los Angeles, j'ai rencontré une furie comme toi, elle s'appelait Karin. J'ai adopté la même attitude qu'avec toi, en restant moi-même, le célèbre frigide Sa-su-ke U-chi-ha. On est devenu pote, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi collante. Tu te demandes comment ? Bah en étant gentil, comme je l'ai été avec toi à mon retour. J'espérais qu'on soit juste ami, pour que tu me foutes la paix et qu'on puisse avec Naruto vivre notre idylle librement. _Il la regarda à la manière d'un Uchiha et l'acheva_. Tu as tout gâché ! Ne nous approche plus !_

Mikoto et Fugaku était fière de leur fils. Un pure Uchiha qui attaque et défend son territoire dignement, c'était bien leur fils ! Kushina était telle une lionne en furie. Son bébé était blessé et la coupable était devant elle. En tant que mère elle se devait l'incriminer, mais en tant qu'être humain, elle ne pouvait que garder sa rancune au fond d'elle, Minato lui en voudrait si elle se laissait aller. Et puis, il suffisait de voir l'avalanche de perle salée sur son visage, pour comprendre que ces sentiments sont réels. Kushina comprit malgré elle, que cette fille, éprouvait un amour sincère envers son gendre. De son côté, Tsunade ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle assistait à la scène, sans oser y participer. La douleur qu'elle perçut dans les yeux de Sakura, finit par la faire réagir.

_- STOP !_

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Tsunade se tenait droite, mais son expression était inapproprié, elle souffrait. Mais pour qu'elle raison ?

_- Sasuke. Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter ! Naruto ! Reprend toi ! Inutile de la cataloguer comme une mijaurée ! Elle aussi est amoureuse, vous avez exactement le même regard lorsque Sasuke est dans la même pièce que vous. Vous êtes jeune, mais vous n'avez qu'une seul vie. Ne perdez pas votre temps à reprocher des idioties aux autres. Vo-_

_- Elle allait embrasser Sasuke dans son sommeil. Ma réaction est idiote ? Tu crois que j'allais la laisser faire et applaudir ?_

_- Non évidement… mais tu ne t'ai jamais dis, que parmi ces furies comme vous dites, il y avait des filles qui étaient véritablement amoureuse ? Elles aussi ont un cœur ! Et il peut arriver qu'il balance pour ton petit ami. Ou bien même pour toi. Tu st stupide mais pas moche _expliqua Tsunade, un tendre sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke se sentit mal. Il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais songé que Sakura pouvait réellement l'aimé… pour lui, pour ce qu'il est, autant ces défauts que ces qualités. Naruto quand à lui, après l'annonce de sa marraine, avait continué de fixer Sakura du regard. Plus d'un regard transperçant… mais compréhensif.

_- Je comprends._

Tous regardèrent Naruto. Interdit. Oui ils étaient tous interdit face à la phrase qu'avait prononcée Naruto.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Naruto _? s'inquiéta Mikoto.

_- J'ai dis que j'ai compris_. _Et... Sakura ?_

La dénommée se tourna vers lui et avec courage, elle regarda dans ses yeux, pour finalement s'apercevoir que toute animosité s'était envolé, même si une pointe d'amertume, continuait de persister au fond du cœur de Naruto.

_- Oui._

_- Chasse cette idée de ta tête !_

_- Qu- !_

_- Si tu as pensée ne serait-ce qu'au suicide ou à devenir boulimique à cause d'une peine d'amour, c'est inutile. __Qui plus est, même si tu venais à disparaitre, Sasuke et moi continuerons de nous aimer._ Ça fait mal… je sais, mais c'est la vie. Il arrive de bonne et de mauvaise chose. Là tu es dans la phase mauvaise chose.  


- …

_- Tu en pense quoi ? J'ai raison ?_

- … _oui… Merci Naruto. J'ai toujours été jalouse de toi. Toute les personnes que tu rencontres, t'aimes systématiquement ! Moi j'ai dû faire des efforts ! Je travaille dur pour être la meilleur, je fais du sport et mange équilibré pour plaire, je m'habille tendance et me tiens au courant des potins pour ne peut être à la ramasse ! Toi tu as ce don si naturel, d'amener les gens à t'apprécier. Tu as une famille formidable, des tas d'ami(e)s et pour couronner le tout, un copain génial ! Je n'ai rien de tout ça… je ne suis rien ! Je-_

BAM !

_- Naruto !_ s'écrièrent les adultes.

_- Désolé mais elle divaguait trop ha ha ha _ricana-t-il en se frottant la nuque, par simple réflexe, signifiant qu'il était gêné. _Et puis c'était trop tentant_ murmura-t-il pour lui-même, mais Sasuke avait parfaitement entendu, et sourit devant le comportement de son dobe. Car oui, face à lui, c'était bien son dobe, l'homme qu'il avait connu, son meilleur ami surnommé le rayon de soleil.

_- Sakura écoute moi bien je ne le répèterais pas. Je ne suis pas studieux mais "pas forcément stupide non plus" _accentua –t-il en mimant des guillemets._ Je suis canon, certes, mais j'ai mis eu du bol pour décrocher le gros lot _compta-t-il en lança un regard significatif à son amant. _J'ai des ami(e)s comme tu dis mais aussi des ennemies. Tu te souviens du voyage de classe en première année de collège ?_

_- Oui._

_- Eh bien il y avait ce garçon… Sora._

- …_Ah oui ! Il t'avait balancé dans la fontaine parce qu'il disait que tu étais trop stupide pour participer au voyage de classe _raconta-elle en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Devant l'échange verbal plus que correcte, Mikoto et Fugaku partirent préparer le dîner, accordant toute leur confiance en leurs amis si la situation venait à déraper… après tout, Naruto est imprévisible. Jiraya et les autres s'étaient posés dans les canapés et fauteuils alentours, laissant celui monopolisé par Sakura, vide.

_- Exactement. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est qu'il m'en voulait en fait, parce que la fille qu'il aimait, riait de mes pitreries. Il a colporté une rumeur grotesque sur moi…_

_- Attend ! Tu veux dire que c'est lui qui a dit que tu regardais sous les jupes des filles et prenait des clichés pour ta collection !_

_- Sakura c'est bon. Quand j'y repense, cette rumeur était débile, on savait déjà que le pervers c'était Kiba _intervint Sasuke passablement lasse au souvenir de la rumeur et des réactions qu'elle apporta. Plus aucune fille n'a porté de jupe pendant deux semaines, et le pire de tout ça, même les enseignantes s'y sont mises. Naruto su ce qu'était la honte de sa vie pour la première fois. Aucunes filles ne voulaient le regarder et 'approcher de lui.

_- Ha ha oui c'est vrai ! Avec Ino on programmait toutes nos séances d'essayages. On avait peur que nous espionne, même dans notre domicile._

_- Quoi ! Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! Et puis je passais tout mon temps à jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Sasuke ! _s'alarma Naruto.

_- Dobe c'est pour ça que les rumeurs ont cessé._

_- Hein ? _firent les deux autres à l'unisson.

_- Tu ne te souviens pas du championnat de- ?_

_- Ah oui ! C'est Shikamaru qui en avait eu l'idée ! _s'exclama-t-il. _C'est surprenant sachant que ça l'a fait chié de juger._

_- Dobe ! Il n'a pas changé pour ça, toujours fidèle à lui-même... mais il a proposé cette idée de championnat, pour prouver que tu ne peux pas être un pervers qui passe 8 heures à jouer en plus en jour de semaine et tout ça en filmant._

_- C'est vrai je me souviens ! Les moments de perversion étaient toujours programmés ! Comment tu aurais pu prendre des photos des sous-vêtements des filles alors que tu n'étais même plus au collège, tu étais toujours le premier à sortir _s'enthousiasma Sakura.

_- Hn._

_- Oh bah cool le Shika, je lui revaudrais-_

_- Surtout pas ! Il ne voulait pas que ça se sache ! En plus grâce à toi, il sort avec Temari et ça c'est déjà beaucoup à ces yeux._

_- C'est vrai tu as raison _rétorqua Naruto un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres.

Les parents Uzumaki étaient fiers de leur bonhomme. Non seulement il avait détendu l'atmosphère, mais en plus de cela, il avait rendu le sourire à tout le monde et par la même occasion, retrouver le sien. Les ainés, Jiraya et Tsunade, observaient paisiblement la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Qui aurait cru, qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était déroulé une confrontation agressive. La bonne ambiance et l'animation prospère se conclut par l'annonce du repas. Mikoto vint les prévenir pendant que Fugaku terminait de mettre la table.

_- Allez y on vous rejoint_ annonça l'ébène.

_- Mais-_

_- Maman on vous rejoint… on va juste discuter entre jeune_ dit-il en en regardant sa marraine.

_- Espèce de-_

_- Bon bah allons-y c'est par là se précipita Jiraya en entrainant sa compagne._

_- Chérie… il s'en sortiront alors viens._

_- Mmh._

Kushina déclara forfait et suivit son marie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un dernier coup d'œil mais releva la prospérité continuait de régner. Elle partit confiante et apaisé, rejoindre les autres.

_- Bon il faut qu'on parle et à cœur ouvert. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi_ s'informa Sasuke auprès des deux autres.

_- Oui._

_- Hn._

_- Sakura… même si tu m'aimes, mon cœur est déjà pris… par Naruto _dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en prononçant son prénom.

_- Moi j'aime Sasuke plus que ma propre vie. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est ensemble mais ça fait des années qu'on ressent ça au fond de nous, pas vrai chéri ?_

_- Hn_

_- Je ne laisserais Sasuke à personne ! Je l'aime… OUI JE L'AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR !_

Ils rirent à cette annonce plus que formelle.

_- Vous vous devez accepter qu'il puisse m'arriver de céder. Moi aussi je l'aime… oui je suis amoureuse de Sasuke, mais avoir votre amitié serait beaucoup plus bénéfique, j'ai l'impression. On peut être ami ?_

_- Comment veux-tu qu'on soit ami, s'il peut t'arriver de céder comme aujourd'hui _polémiqua Naruto avec rancœur.

_- Tu as raison, la tentation _dit-elle en fixant Sasuke_ est tentante certes, mais j'ai très envie d'affronter la vie, de murir, entouré de personnes de confiances. Vous en êtes._

_- Mais si tu m'aimes. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir trainer avec nous, nous regarder nous embrasser, nous aimer et tout ça sous tes yeux ? A moins que tu aimes souffrir, je ne te comprends pas._

_- Sasuke a raison. La distance serait plus propice, à te contraindre à abandonner tes sentiments envers Sasuke._

_- Non je ne crois pas. Sasuke a déménagé et je suis restée entichée de lui pendant tout ce temps. Pour preuve, le club Sasuke-kun._

_- Bon alors mettons les points sur les i. On sort ensemble. On s'aime _résuma-t-il._ Tu n'es qu'une camarade de classe, qui aime sincèrement Sasuke, alors qu'il ne te retournera pas tes sentiments. Si tu veux nous fréquentez, renonce à tes sentiments. Oui c'est dur, mais l'amour nous tombe dessus tout comme il nous quitte _conclu-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

_- Il y a des tas d'hommes sur terre et puis Obito est un Uchiha libre _ajouta Sasuke.

_- Ha ha je sais. Très bien je me contrôlerais._

_- Vraiment ? _fit le couple.

_- Oui ! Ami ?_

_- Ami_ s'exclama Naruto. _Mais au moindre coup bas, la scène d'aujourd'hui sera plus agressive ! C'est compris ?_

_- Euh …oui. Promis._

_- Sasuke t'en pense quoi ?_

_- Va pour l'amitié, comme tu l'as dit, au moindre faux pas, c'est fini. De toute façon je te suis mon cœur._

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement. Le malaise qu'il y avait eu après le film, avait complètement disparut. Cette épreuve, avait renforcé leur amour. Ils se câlinèrent en oubliant complètement tous ce qui les entourait… y compris leur nouvelle amie.

Sakura partit, en éprouvant malgré elle, un pincement au cœur, en ayant assisté à ce spectacle. Elle rejoint avec crainte, les adultes en cuisine. Elle s'installa à table et on la servit.

_- Inutile de fixer ton assiette jeune fille. On te voit_ débuta sournoisement Kushina.

_- Kushina !_

_- Oh Minato voyons, on ne peut même plus s'amuser._

_- En quoi cette situation reflétait de l'amusement Kushina_ questionna Fugaku, le visage inexpressif.

_- Mmh_ bouda-t-elle. On comprenait la source des bouderies de notre cher Naruto.

_- Sachez jeune fille, que nous ne vous en voulons pas. L'amour est dit éphémère, mais l'âme sœur est éternelle. Qu'est-ce qui te dit, que Sasuke est le tien ?_

- …_Je n'en sais rien. J'aime juste ce qu'il est._

_- Tu l'idéalise ma chérie _expliqua Mikoto._ C'est ton premier amour si je comprends bien… et ta première fois. _Sakura devint toute rouge instantanément. _Un jour tu tomberas à nouveau amoureuse jusqu'à trouver l'homme de ta vie. Sasuke l'ignore mais son père et moi étions amis lorsqu'on nous arrangés notre mariage. Les sentiments sont apparus bien après, et on est devenu des âmes sœurs. Profite de la vie avant tout, l'amour te tombera dessus._

- …_J'espère trouvez l'homme de ma vie au plus vite _répondit Sakura le rouge aux joues.

Cette petite discussion apaisa définitivement les tensions. Kushina ne craignait plus que son fils souffre, cette fille n'était pas méchante, juste amoureuse.

_- Les garçons dépêchez-vous ou on débarrasse !_ scanda Tsunade.

_- C'est bon c'est bon déstresse la vieille-_

BAM !

_- Appel moi encore comme ça et je t'envoie carrément à l'hôpital filleul indigne._

_- Tsunade ne casse pas mon fils_ implora Minato.

_- Alors qu'il soit plus respectueux ce sale morveux._

_- Naruto mon chérie ça va aller ?_ s'inquiéta Kushina prête à lui porter secours.

_- Mais oui m'man j'ai rien sentis ha ha ha ! Aller on attaque ! Itadakimasu !_

_- Itadakimasu ! _scandèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

La soirée se déroula paisiblement. Ils parlementèrent au salon sous un feu de cheminée.

La fin du weekend se poursuivit dans le calme. Sakura assista comme il se doit, à l'opération de Tsunade. Jiraya, Minato, Fugaku et les garçons partirent assister à un match de baseball. Les femmes passèrent leur journée à faire du shopping et concocter de nouvelles recettes.

Les deux familles délaissèrent Tsunade et Jiraya. Ils rentrèrent chez eux, retrouver les fils ainés. Ils comptèrent leur weekend aux ainés. Evidement la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Itachi sortit des tas de nom d'oiseaux quand à Yahiko il voulut lui régler son cas à l'aide d'une méthode excessif. Eh oui ces deux-là s'accordent parfaitement. Ils se sont bien trouver, c'est le cas de le dire.

Le lundi matin, la journée reprit son cours. Les pères partent travailler, les mères font le ménage, les fils ainés allèrent à l'université et les plus jeunes se rendirent aux lycée en attendant le bus à l'emplacement habituel, à l'heure habituel… la routine quoi.

_- Sasuke y a le bus !_

_- Hn._

_- Un bisou d'abord_ réclama Naruto.

_- Viens là._

Il l'attrapa, le cala dans ses bras, plongea dans ses yeux couleurs mer tropical. Il lécha sa lèvre inférieur lui lécha le menton en revenant à la lèvre inférieur qu'il mordilla. Il en demanda l'accès qui lui fit concéder. Sa langue partit à la découverte de sa jumelle, elles se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent… Le baisé devint tout de suite chaud, mais Sasuke ayant encore toute sa tête, il y mit fin, avant de monter dans le bus en l'entrainant avec lui par la main.

_- Viens bébé._

_- Je te suis beau gosse !_ susurra le blondinet à son oreille en lui passant devant.

Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au fond du bus mais stoppèrent devant l'élément inconnu.

_- Je rêve ! Hein Sas'ke ?_ chuchota Naruto.

_- Alors on rêve à deux, bébé…_

* * *

**Alors qu'en dites-vous ? J'aurais plus de fan à mon actu ? Bah dites le-moi si ça vous plait. Cette fic est loin d'être finit alors pas d'inquiétude.**

**PS : Pour les personnes qui ont lu mon one shot « Histoire de bain » je le rappel, c'est tirée d'un doujunshi nommé Kitsune de gohan. Je m'en suis servi pour le concocter. Le début est un pure copié collé mais le reste est de moi. Pour plus de précision, aller la lire Et mes reviews, qu'on ne pense plus que je suis une menteuse, ou une voleuse, j'ai pas que ça à faire.**

**Au plaisir de vous revoir ! **


End file.
